Two is Better Than One
by love alice
Summary: When the Hale twins move into town, Edward is reluctant to befriend Rosalie. Will this tension result in something more than just hatred? Will Rosalie allow Edward into her true self. With lies, lust and possibly love, can they keep it all together? AH/AU
1. You Came Into My Life

**A/N : I would like to thank everyone that enjoyed the original 'Edward and Rosalie Love Story' and I'm really sorry it had to end like it did. I had planned on continuing the story, but I had a difficult time of coming up with ideas of how it should end, because Edward would be ending up with Bella, and Rosalie with Emmett regardless, following the "Twilight" original storyline.**

**This story is somewhat like the 'E & R Love Story' but much more realistic, and they're all human, which is much easier to write, without the worry of adding in all the factors of working with vampires.**

**Please review! I would appreciate it! :)**

**The song Edward is referring to is Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift. I suggest you read the lyrics and listen to the song too! ;D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: You Came Into My Life

_~About 5 months later~_

_I remember what you wore on the first day__  
__You came into my life and I thought__  
__"Hey, you know, this could be something"__  
__'Cause everything you do and words you say__  
__You know that it all takes my breath away__  
__And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true__  
__That I can't live without you_  
_And maybe two is better than one_  
_There's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two is better than one…_

_I was on the floor of my bedroom, lights off, crying. I couldn't remember the last time I cried, maybe it was years ago, but I didn't care. I replayed the song over and over again, and every time the chorus would come around a new tear would fall down my face. I felt alone as ever, in my darkened room. The girl I truly loved had told me she didn't love me back, and my friends blamed me for everything that had happened. I went through everything to be with her, even breaking up with my girlfriend, but I was so sure she felt the same way. And now, here I am crying my guts out like a wimp. Worst day of my life._

_"Edward, sweetie we're leaving. Are you sure you don't want to come?" My mother asked me while she opened my door. "Oh, I'm so sorry…you don't have to if you're not up to it. Alice told me you had a rough day, but I didn't know…" She already had her arms around me, wiping the tears off my face with her hand. I loved my mother, she was truly the best._

_"Don't worry about me mom…Um..you should get going before I ruin your outfit." I tried to reassure her, but it probably didn't help. "Really, I'll be fine. Go," I attempted to stand up, still shaking from the pain of crying. She looked me over, worried._

_"Ok, just call me if you need anything. I'll grab a carry out from the restaurant, if you're up to eating when we get back." She smiled and closed the door on her way out._

_I was surprised Alice left me alone. My sister was always the one to pry, then again she was going out to dinner with our parents, Carlisle and Esme, and she knew how miserable I was feeling. I checked my phone to see something I didn't expect at all. One missed call from Bella. Bella. After I cheated on her, and broke up with her to be with another girl, she still wanted to talk to me. I don't think I would even want to talk to me after what I'd done. Love can make you kind of crazy, I guess, but Bella didn't deserve it. Instead of calling me, trying to make things better as she always did, she should be the one with a pitch fork at my door ready to kill me._

_I threw the phone on the floor, and pounced on my bed. I couldn't talk to Bella now, and I used to go to her for everything. She was my best friend, and my girl friend, and I couldn't believe how bad I screwed things up._

_The tears came again and again after I tried to stop them. I was so pathetic. This was definitely the worst day of my life._

_Finally I fell asleep, with my rapid tears calmed and my head on the soaked pillow. I didn't know how long I slept, but I was awoken by someone's hand stroking through my hair. It was probably my mother, home from dinner, but then they laid down in front of me. My mom wouldn't do that…that'd be awkward if she did. So I opened my eyes to see, not my mother, but a pile of golden soft curls. Rosalie. I had to be dreaming. I wrapped my arm around her waist. She was definitely here. I scooted in closer so that there was no space between us and my head was nuzzled in her hair. She felt so real and smelt so good. And then she grabbed the hand that was wrapped around her waist and pulled it to her face and caressed it. I could feel the tears that were streaming down her face, and then she kissed my hand, holding it to her lips._

_"I'm so sorry Edward…" She whispered_

_This couldn't be real, she couldn't be here. I was dreaming. I had to have been._

* * *

~5 Months Earlier~

"Omigosh! I'm so excited! How do I look Edward?"

"You look beautiful Alice, as always. Now can we go?"

Alice had been preparing for this day ever since she heard about the new students. Twins I think they were, one girl and boy. Alice was particularly excited about the boy, considering how she claimed that every boy already here was no match for her, and the new students were from New York City, making them already exciting and many other clichés you'd expect someone from NYC to be like. Apparently the new students were loaded too, considering the estate they purchased just a few miles down the road from our house.

"Do you know why they're moving here of all places?" I asked Alice while we were headed to pick Bella up. We lived in Forks, Washington a small town with beautiful scenery but dreary almost every day. I don't see why someone would move here, when they had the option of moving anywhere they wanted to.

"Carlisle told me," she stated matter-of-factly. Alice was a year younger than me, but she was strongly independent and preferred things to be done her way, but I just considered her to be majorly spoiled. She called our parents by their first names, and of course they just _accepted_ that. "He told me that he went to school with their dad, you know in doctor school. So Carlisle met up with him when he went on that mission trip to Africa awhile ago, and he told him how he works for a small hospital in a small town and they could use a few more doctors. After the mission trip they kept in touch and he wanted to come work here with Carlisle, and so now they're here." She smiled at me, and I had to laugh.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bella asked as she got in the car.

"Oh just the new students," Alice informed her.

"You mean the Hale twins?" Alice just about lost her jaw, when it snapped open. "You know their names?" she practically gasped.

"Jessica told me. Jealous?" Bella stuck out her tongue at Alice.

"No…so the 'Hale Twins' huh? That sounds kind of intimidating…do you know their first names?" Alice asked, completely intrigued.

"Yes…I do." Bella said calmly as she turned from Alice's attention and looked out the window.

"TELL ME!" Alice screamed out. Bella and I laughed. When it came to the latest gossip your sources were usually Jessica or Alice. Whenever Jessica knew something Alice didn't, it made her frustrated and quite hysterical to watch.

"Ok gosh…chillax Alice..Rosalie is the girl's name, and Jasper is the boy's name. Jessica told me they're both blonde _and_ beautiful."

"Jasper Hale, how handsome!" Alice said as she completely zoned out, probably coming up with sexy images of this guy.

"What do you think Edward? I bet the girl is really gorgeous, but you don't like blondes, right?"

"Only if you happen to go blonde, my love," I joked and we all laughed.

I parked my Volvo right next to Emmett's giant Jeep, and we all hung out there till the bell would ring; it was an exceptional sunny day.

"You look really nice today Em. Don't tell me it has something to do with this new girl?"

"Huh..Heck yeah. I heard she's hot."

"Look is that them?" Alice pointed to a shiny red BMW pulling into the student parking lot. Definitely them, and they parked right next to us.

They looked like they came right out of those fancy magazine covers. The guy, Jasper was good looking, but the girl, Rosalie... Emmett was right. She was hot, I had to admit. Long blonde wavy hair, an outfit that looked like it belonged on the runway, and heels. The girl wore heels to school, not even Alice did that.

"Welcome to Forks High!" Emmett greeted them, well greeted Rosalie. "Oh let me help you with that," Emmett offered to hold her things.

"Thanks," she smiled. She seemed like an angel. Her voice was a perfect soft soprano, and she had the perfect smile. If I wasn't Bella's boyfriend I'd…

"Nice car," Emmett said, admiring it.

"Thanks again," she laughed, and I just about jizzed my pants. Crap! What was I thinking? I was happily in a relationship with Bella, and plus this girl wasn't even my type. She was beautiful but I could tell she was extremely vain. _Definitely_ not my type.

"I should introduce you to my friends. That's Bella, and then the Cullens: Edward and Alice."

"Nice to meet all of you," Rosalie looked us all over, lingering her eyes on me. What the heck? I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and kissed her hair, signaling to Rosalie that I wasn't interested in her. No one else seemed to notice.

"Dr. Cullen's kids?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, nice to finally meet you." Alice answered as she reached her hand out to shake his. I knew she was exploding with joy in her little head. Step one to her plan of getting the new boy: complete.

Alice and Jasper began talking to themselves as they headed off to the school building.

"She's a cutie," Rosalie said.

" Yeah, I think you two would get along great," Bella added. I was a bit surprised she actually said something.

"Really?"

"Well, Alice loves fashion and shopping, and you seem to be into stuff like that. It would be nice for her if she had a shopping buddy instead of dragging me along..or the guys." Bella joked, always trying to lighten the mood, and Rosalie actually laughed with her.

"Thanks Bella. Maybe we all could be friends though?" Again she looked at me, with that _face_.

"Come on Bella, don't want to be late." I pulled her with me as we walked away from them.

"Huh..Thanks Rosalie!" Bella called out. "They seem really nice, but why did you have to do that?" She whispered back to me.

"Bella, love, couldn't you tell that Emmett wanted some alone time with her?"

"Oh…yeah right. I had forgotten that."

And she believed me.

"Alice don't you want to sit with your friends?"

"Come on Edward, if I sit with them, Jasper wouldn't join. You guys are seniors and so is he. You think he'd want to sit at a table with juniors? I don't think so. Omigod here he comes!" I'd never seen my sister so excited about a guy before. It was kind of weird.

"Hey Alice. Have you seen Rosalie? I was sure she had the same lunch as me."

"No, but you can sit here and wait if you want." Alice offered the seat next to her, and he sat down. She put on her best 'cute' face and started chatting away with him. A few minutes later Rosalie walked in with Emmett right by her side, still holding onto her things. He was trying too hard, and it was pretty obvious, but he didn't seem to mind. They came and filled the rest of the seats at the table.

"How was everything? Are you enjoying the school?" Bella casually asked.

"It's cool. Emmett walked me to every class so I didn't get lost. He's a real gentleman." She giggled, and so did Emmett. Beautiful girls were definitely his weakness.

"What's your next hour?" Bella asked.

"Physics…with Mr. Billings I think?"

"No way. Edward and I have that class!"

"Oh good! Well maybe you guys can take me there. I feel so bad for you, Emmett…you must be late for your classes."

"I don't mind it," Emmett said a bit offended.

"It's ok. Edward and Bella can take me…seriously I don't want to get you in trouble, and you can take me to my last hour ok?" She really did look concerned for Emmett, and he nodded his head in agreement. I could tell Emmett would do just about anything for her.

The rest of lunch went about the same. Alice and Jasper were in their own little bubble of bliss, while Bella talked with Rosalie about life in the city. Emmett filled me in on his day with Rosalie, mostly telling me how hot and amazingly perfect she was. I nodded and smiled when I need too, but most of the time I didn't listen. This Rosalie, supposedly the most beautiful girl in the world, was getting on my nerves.

"Edward could you please," Rosalie asked me.

"I'm not Emmett," I told her and turned to walk done the hall. When everyone else had left and it was just me, her, and Bella, she so kindly asked if I could carry her things. She was perfectly capable of doing it herself, and she needed to distinguish the difference of me and Emmett.

I didn't bother to look back, I knew Bella would be angry at me, but what's done is done. When I got to class I took a seat in me and Bella's usually lab table. I tried thinking of ideas of what to tell her when she asked me why I acted rudely to Rosalie. Possibly because she didn't deserve it, no wait, maybe it was because I just didn't like her. I couldn't think of anything. Hopefully Bella wouldn't push the subject…hopefully.

Rosalie and Bella appeared at the door, and Bella looked right at me. She wasn't happy and I knew I wasn't getting out of this without an explanation. And I didn't have a reasonable one…

Some words were exchanged with them and the teacher, and then the teacher pointed to me, and they all came over to my table.

"Cullen, you wouldn't mind if Miss Hale sat with you till she got the gist of the classroom? You're our best student, and I think it'd be easier on her." Mr. Billings said. I just nodded back, not sure if I really had a choice, and if I did, she definitely wouldn't be sitting in Bella's seats.

"Alrighty then, it's settled. Thanks Cullen!" He said and went back to his clustered desk.

"Bella, uh…where will you sit?" I asked her, as Rosalie sat down in her seat. I could suddenly smell the area fill up with her perfume. A sweet vanilla scent maybe, but it was _Rosalie's_ scent now, so it wasn't pleasant.

"I'm sitting with Mike," She responded, with nothing more and went to sit with Mike Newton two tables behind me. She was mad with me…and maybe this was her idea that Rosalie sit with me so that whatever conflict I had with her would dissolve and we'd turn into happy friends, which I doubted would ever happen. I already decided that I didn't like her, and I _never_ would.

* * *

_Don't forget to **review**!_

_I went back and re-edited this chapter...hope it makes more sense now. And if you're reading this for the first time..continue reading the story with an open mind. It gets better trust me! :)_


	2. Skinny Love What Happened Here

Chapter 2: Skinny Love What Happened Here

"I'm the one that should be apologizing," Rosalie turned to look at me. "It was probably rude of me to ask you to carry my things." I didn't bother to even respond to her, and returned to searching for a pencil in my backpack. It must have irritated her how I wasn't bothering to make small talk and she began taping her pencil on the desk, in an annoying manner. Without saying a word I reached over and put my hand over her hand that was taping the pencil, stopping it. I hadn't noticed that I probably kept my hand there, longer than necessary and retracted it. Her skin was smooth and soft and quite warm, which was very comfortable. But there was something else that I felt when our hands touched, and I wasn't sure what it was. It was like touching the water in a pool on a hot scorching day, to test the temperate and realizing its coolness made you shiver just a bit, but you wanted to feel that coolness all over your body.

I could feel her eyes watching me with curiosity. Had she felt that coolness just as I did?

"What is your problem? I didn't do anything to you, and you seem to hate me and we barely know each other?" She asked me, and I finally looked up into her eyes, her very blue deep eyes that felt like they could swallow me. For a second I lost what I was going to say, but then Mr. Billings quieted the classroom down so that he could lecture. Rosalie began writing in her notebook, and then ripped the paper out and slide it across the table.

_Are you going to answer my question?_

I debated if I should write her back. What was I going to say? I don't why I don't like you..hmm maybe it's because your annoyingly perfect. I scribbled down something I thought would be hilarious…well to me at least, and passed the paper back to her.

_Why don't you just get over yourself Barbie?_

Once she read what I had wrote her, the reaction on her face was priceless. She took the paper and crumbled it up, and then threw it at me. It wasn't a playful throw that you might expect from a girl like her, but it was hard and when I tried to dodge it I slipped off my seat. Luckily I had extremely good reflexes and caught myself on the desk edge, so I wouldn't end up falling on my rear. For my embarrassment, it didn't disrupt the classroom, and Bella hadn't noticed it at all. Rosalie just giggled at me, and returned to taking notes like nothing had ever happened.

Today had to be the day Mr. Billings finished his lesson early and gave us time to talk after. Just great. I slowly packed my belongings into my backpack, hoping Rosalie wouldn't try to talk to me as long as I looked busy. But of course Rosalie was becoming more and more unpredictable.

"So how long have you and Bella been going out?" She tapped my on the shoulder, and turned her seat so that her whole body was facing me.

"What's it to you?" I snapped back at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Listen. I'm sorry for what I did earlier, and I bet you are too… look, Bella seems really sweet, and I like her and your friends."

"That doesn't mean we have to be friends." She rolled her eyes again, probably expecting me to make rude comments, and continued what she was saying, "Well anyways…you guys make a cute couple. I was just interested…" She turned away from me to grab her things, and then she started getting up to leave. I instinctively reached to grab her by the arm.

"A year," I muttered.

"A year what?" She asked, as she looked down at her arm that I was still holding. I had that same feeling I had when I touched her hand earlier. All I wanted to do was to be engulfed by her, hold her, _love_ her…SHIT! What was I thinking? I quickly released the grip from her arm and folded my arms across my lap.

"Bella and I have been dating for about a year…" I muttered, while she sat back down.

"So you guys are pretty serious then right?"

"So?"

"Soooooo, never mind! I can see this is a dead cause with you."She said sharply, and got up from her seat, this time I didn't hold her back, and she left to talk with Bella and Mike. What did she mean it was a dead cause? And what was she trying to get at? This girl was starting to get on my nerves, but at the same time I was somewhat weirdly attracted to her, and the attraction grew more and more.

After the bell rang Bella and I walked to our next class alone. Emmett was at the door ready to take Rosalie the moment the bell rang, and she gladly went with him. Supposedly Rosalie told Bella that we 'made up' and everything was ok with us now, which was surprising because that's not what happened at all, and why would Rosalie lie? Anyways, Bella was really glad that everyone was getting along, and she seemed very taken to the Hale twins, as everyone else…

When school was over, we went about our usual routine of gathering around the vehicles and chatting, checking schedules to see if we could hang out after school. Emmett had a hockey tournament to go that night, so he left right after school, but of course he snagged a good bye hug from Rosalie. He wouldn't be returning for another day.

"I think I'm in love!" Alice sang, as she sat in the back seat of my Volvo. We were on our way to drop Bella off, before heading home ourselves. Alice was completely out of it, singing and humming, and then she proclaimed her love for Jasper Hale.

"Don't you think, that's a bit too much too soon?" Bella said.

"Oh, Bella, remember when you told me how you thought you loved Edward before you two became serious? I think this is real. I love him."

"Yeah, but Alice…I knew Edward for more than day," Bella countered and Alice just pouted her lips, and acted like she didn't hear the last part.

_

* * *

(A year ago)_

_After spending the entire day with Edward I came home to see Alice…at my own house. She said she knew I had something to tell her, which was really weird because I did have something important to tell her. Alice could sense things, like having premonitions, but she dismissed whatever people would call it, because she said it was perfectly normally for people to have 'premonitions.' Unlike most people who do have premonitions, Alice could get an almost accurate vision before it happened…and that wasn't 'normal' in most people's books. _

_Alice had arrived a few minutes before I had. How convenient…_

_"Bella! So how was your day with my brother?" She asked, but I had a feeling she already knew the answer to that._

_Earlier that day Edward had taken me on a 'short' hiking trip. He allowed me to drive half way there, and then we got out and hiked the rest. He wanted to share one of his places with me. It surprised me a bit that he would have a favorite place in the middle of a forest, when his family traveled and went on vacations all the time. I hadn't known the Cullens that long, since I moved to Forks a few weeks ago. _

_My mother had gotten remarried and was going to move to Florida for her new husband's occupation, so I decided it would be a good time to stay with my dad, since I hadn't seen him in a long time. At first my friends were people like Jessica and Mike…at the time I thought Alice was a bit strange and her older brother, Edward was too gorgeous to even speak to. But as time went on and Edward became my lab partner I had gotten over those prejudices._

_Once Edward had asked me if I'd like to study for a chemistry test with him, it was more for my benefit than his, because he knew I struggling with the lesson and we both knew that he wasn't. That evening I went over to his house, completely shocked at their huge and beautiful estate. Edward had formerly introduced me to his family, Carlisle, Esme, and little sister Alice. It was funny how old fashioned he was, but it was cute. We spent about a few hours working on chemistry, and studying up the terms for the next day's test, until Alice came in and interrupted us._

_That was the first time I had actually spoken to Alice, and I would never forget it. She asked if I could help her bake cookies. Completely random, but that was Alice and I couldn't refuse an offer from Alice, _ever_, especially when she used those big bright puppy dog eyes of hers. Edward had figure I had enough studying, and that if I tried to stuff anymore chemistry into my head it might explode and we would have to start from square one all over again, but I wouldn't have minded it just to spend some time with him, and he joked he wouldn't have minded it either. _

_I ended up staying later baking cookies with Alice, while Edward read a book at the kitchen table, watching us, but he acted like he was completely engulfed in his book otherwise. While the cookies were in the oven, Alice had put on her iPod and played music. She started dancing around the kitchen and singing, and somehow she got me to do the same. I had forgotten Edward was even in the room, and enjoyed my time with Alice. It was really fun, and I felt like I belonged with them, like a family almost. That's how Alice and I become best friends, and that was the start of my relationship with Edward. _

_Once Edward and I arrived at our destination, I realized why he treasured this place so much. It was a meadow in the middle of the forest. So beautiful and perfect. We walked to the middle of the meadow and sat down on a blanket Edward had brought. He had gotten a little hot, while hiking and decided to take his shirt off, which was quite a site to see. New barriers of our growing relationship were crossed, as I trailed my finger tips intimately across his perfect abs, around his arms, his hands, his face. He didn't seem to mind, it was like he was used to people just touching him, but I couldn't get over how beautiful he was. That was my first kiss, with Edward. It couldn't have been any perfect either._

"_So Bella? How was it?" Alice asked again. I hadn't noticed how I zoned out on her._

"_Umm…interesting. Sorry, I just feel weird talking to you about your brother this way.."_

"_You can tell me anything. It's not weird, you're my best friend and you know I won't tell him."_

"_Ok…well I think I love him. Like actually love him."_

* * *

(Present)

"Alice you're so naïve sometimes," I told her. She was my little sister, and I felt I should be the one telling her things like this.

"Oh come on Edward, that's hardly fair. We're like the same age!"

"The same age, minus a year. Seriously you barely know the guy Al."

"You say that, but I feel like I _know_ him. Like we've meet before, I don't know, but it's strange I can't describe it. I think he likes me back, I can feel it." She said, as almost a way of justifying her sudden love. Alice and Bella talked more about the topic of Jasper, and how perfect of a match he was for her until we dropped Bella off. I loved my sister, but once you got her talking about something it was almost impossible to get her to stop. When Bella got out the car, she got really silent for awhile.

"So what do you think about Rosalie?" she asked, and suddenly I felt a sudden sweat on my forehead.

"Uh, I don't know, what kind of question is that?"

"Well Bella told me how you guys kind of got off on the wrong foot, but then everything was ok. I was just wondering…"

"That's true."

"Edward…I have this weird feeling…never mind it's silly."

"What? What is it?"

"It's nothing. So did you know the Hales are having this open house kind of party tonight. It's just for adults, well because Jasper and Rosalie don't know any students yet…but yeah Jasper said we could come, since our parents were going anyways." Alice went on talking about what outfit she should wear tonight, since this was last minute, she couldn't go shopping. All I could think of was that I was going to spend tonight with the Hales…Rosalie Hale to be exact. And Alice said she had a funny feeling about the situation between us, which wasn't silly. Alice's 'feelings' were usually accurate to the truth of things, and she was about to tell me about it and I wish she had. If I tried to ask her about it now, she would think something was definitely up, but nothing was. Right?

* * *

We pulled up to the Hale estate, which might have been bigger than our place. It was very similar to ours though, with white siding, huge windows, and a perfectly manicured lawn. I found that Carlisle would have taken us along to the Hale open house, regardless, because he wanted to be polite and let his old friend meet his whole family.

When we entered the foyer, Mr. and Mrs. Hale greeted us with warm hugs, something I didn't expect from parents of Rosalie. Mr. Hale was your usual workaholic dad, clean shaven, designer slacks and button up shirt, and Mrs. Hale was a petite women, with blonde hair and a breathtaking smile; you could tell were Rosalie got her looks from.

"Nice to finally meet the whole Cullen clan!" Mrs. Hale laughed at the catchy name she just gave us. They were truly nice parents, and I wondered how Rosalie fit into the Hale family. She must be the odd ball of the family. I didn't see her anywhere and Jasper showed up without her.

"Is this the girl you were talking about earlier son?" Mr. Hale pointed to Alice with his wine glass. Jasper's faced turned a shade red, and simply nodded at his father. Alice's eyes light up and smiled from ear to ear. She was rarely wrong about anything…and sometimes it worried me.

Once we were done with the formal greetings and chit chat, Jasper invited Alice on a tour of their place and both our parents went off to mingle with the other guests. I spent my time walking around the huge house. It was definitely bigger than ours, and it had an indoor pool, and movie theater room. I wondered what their mother did for a living, or maybe their father was just a really good doctor. Either way, they were a very materialistic family, something my family wasn't keen on, except Alice.

I hadn't seen Rosalie at all during the evening, which I didn't mind, but my own personal tour of their house became a search for her. I hadn't checked the upstairs of their house yet, so I guessed she was up there, and she was…in her room.

I opened the door slowly, into a big room with pale white walls, just like the rest of the house, and our house. One side of the room was all window, and the bed sat on the wall perpendicular to the window wall. It was mainly empty with boxes scattered throughout.

"What are you doing, Edward?" I heard her voice from behind me. She was sitting at a desk on her computer, back faced to me.

"I was just…"

"Spying." She said, as I walked closer to check out what she was doing on her computer, but she quickly exited out.

"You have a twitter?"

"Yes so?"

"Nothing…I just didn't take you as someone who kept up with that kind of stuff," I said as I walked over towards the boxes. They were filled up with CDs and books. One particular book caught my eye, and I picked it up.

"I use it to keep up with my friends from New York," she explained and turned around to see me touching her stuff, which seemed to annoy her, a lot. "What are you doing, put that back!" She rushed over to me and handed out her hand, expecting me to give it back to her.

"I didn't know you even read books. Not even stuff like 'Twilight.' Isn't it about a vampire family called the VonDullens, and one of the sons fall in love with a human girl, Saraphina?"

"Yes, now hand it back!" she demanded. I guess now wouldn't be the time to make her angry, especially when our parents were close. I slowly gave over the book to her, and again when our hands slightly touched I got that feeling again. This time I knew she felt it too, because she jumped a little.

"Did you feel that?" I asked. A part of me wanted her to, but the other part was screaming at me like I was insane.

"Feel what Edward?" She asked as if nothing happened, which was getting on my nerves now, because she always brushed things off.

"Don't act dumb, please just answer my question."

"All I felt was that you shocked me. It was nothing, people get electric shots all the time." Again she brushed it off, but this time it was the way she said it, like I was the dumb one.

"Why do you always act like that?" I slight shouted, trying to keep my voice down.

"Like what? Like I don't like you, because I don't, and I know you hate me, so there."

"I only hate you because you're so impossible to deal with!" That was it, I was shouting and I didn't care if anyone heard.

"Oh please Edward, we barely know each other and I can't believe you want to argue about how impossible I am. If you didn't notice, it's only you who thinks that, so it must be you causing that behavior from me!"

"Fuck Rosalie, can't you see!" I grabbed her hand, holding it tight. That cursed feeling appeared, and it was so much stronger that I was actually holding her hand.

"Edward? Let go." She whispered and I let go of her hand. We were so close to each other now, and I felt like I was being pulled to her.

"I'm sorry," I said as I looked at her face, and she was crying. "I didn't mean to.."

"No I'm sorry, I just cry whenever I get upset…it's nothing." She looked down so I couldn't see her face or her tears anymore. I wanted to comfort her, but that other side of me was screaming not to. I shut that other out and did what felt like was right. I slowly lifted my hand to her to wipe away the tears, and she didn't stop me. She looked up at me, with an expression like she felt it too. This feeling, this warmth, it was like a drug to me, I needed more of it and so did she. I wasn't paying attention to how much closer we getting, and soon the space between our faces was gone. Our lips rested on each other, for awhile till the feeling was all too great and I kissed her. Her lips were so soft and just plain perfect. Kissing her felt like pure ecstasy, and I wondered if only kissing her made me feel this way, what would…

"Edward," Rosalie said softly, and backed away, ending the kiss before it got even deeper.

"Shit…I shouldn't have," I said as I hurried out of the room. I had completely crossed the line, and Bella. Crap. This was just awful. I hurried down the hall, and down the steps till I was stopped my Jasper and Alice.

"Hey Edward. Have you seen Rosalie," Jasper asked.

"Uh yeah…she's in her room."

"Still? That's unlike her…well anyways thanks Edward hope you having a good time," Jasper smiled at me, and so did Alice as they left up the stairs.

**

* * *

RPOV**

I wasn't sure what had just happened, and I also wasn't sure if it even happened. But I kissed Edward, or he kissed me. Maybe we both kissed each other. The odd thing is that I actually really, really enjoyed it. I would have never kissed a guy when I only knew him for a day, and especially if I didn't like him. This was too confusing, but it felt so right. Like we were two beings destined to be together, but couldn't accept that fact. And plus Edward had a girlfriend already so it was wrong, definitely wrong.

I couldn't stop thinking about Edward, and how good he made me feel for those short seconds. He was gorgeous, and just so perfect it was hard to describe. I wondered if he felt the same way towards me. He had said he felt something but still he acted like he hated me, and then suddenly he wanted to kiss me, and I sure if I hadn't stopped it, came back to reality, a lot more than kissing might have occurred. That feeling was so strong and I was pulled to him like a magnet

I still doubted if he felt the same way. I knew boys and how they acted around pretty girls, such as me, but it felt so much more than lust. _These violent delights have violent ends and in their triumph die like fire and powder which, as they kiss, consume._

"Knock knock," Alice said as she came in my room, followed by Jasper.

"You never came down stairs?" Jasper eyed me, and I knew that he knew something was up. Party's were my specialty.

"Uh…yeah I was just talking to some friends from back home," I said. I hoped my voice wasn't too shaky from the crying still, and I sure hoped my face wasn't flushed, that would have given everything away.

"And Edward?" Alice asked which completely shocked me, and I froze. Did she know? Had Edward told her? "Well he just told us you were up here, so I guessed he had talked to you."

"Oh yeah…we did talk." I stopped myself from saying anymore. I would have gone off babbling about how we talked, argued, kissed. Just thinking about it made me flutter.

"So when are you planning on making an appearance at the party?" My brother asked me. Jasper was very sensitive to others feelings, especially mine, but I guess it was just a twin thing.

"Um..Yeah, let's go now. Oh wait a second." I went into my bathroom to apply more powder on my face, and luckily my eye make up was water proof, so one could even tell I had been crying. Thank God.

"Are you going to talk about it?" I screamed and jumped away. Jasper had appeared at the door unexpectedly. I looked around and Alice wasn't there. "She went downstairs."

"Oh…talk about what Jasper?" I asked as innocent as possible.

"What ever is going on between you and Edward. And there's definitely something going on, you both had the same look. Alice told me about earlier today…how you guys weren't getting along."

"It's nothing Jasper. Edward and I got into an argument, that was it." I told him, once again cutting myself off, before I said something I'd regret. I hated lying to my brother, but I felt I should be talking to Edward about it, before I told anyone.

"An argument?" He asked and I simply nodded. "Alright then..lets go." I followed him out the room, through my bedroom and down the hall and steps to a bunch of guests, anxious to see me. I knew Jasper knew I was keeping something from him, but he didn't push it.

I wanted to talk to Edward, but I couldn't find him anywhere. So I put on my happy face and talked among the adults, and hung out with Alice. She was really enjoyable company, and completely honest. She even told me her intentions with my brother, which surprised me. Edward was nothing like the rest of his family, he must be the old ball.

* * *

**A/N: I would just like to say I love all you people who enjoy Edward/Rosalie pairing! And I'm so glad people like this story! You won't be disappointed, in the outcome! Promise you! I would also like to thank those that review, and let me know people are actually reading it! Makes my day so much better when I receive a review, and it encourages me to write chapters faster! :)**


	3. Nobody Knows, Nobody Sees, Nobody But Me

Chapter 3: Nobody Knows, Nobody Sees, Nobody But Me

I sat on the concrete step, on their back patio, just letting the freezing cold hit my bare arms. It was mid November, and I should have thought better then to wear just a short sleeve button up, but it seemed this night was full of ill judgments. So I sat there, on that cold step that over looked the pool; the second pool they had, and didn't think about anything. Instead of trying to think and make sense of what just occurred, I sung several songs in my head. Somehow they all ended up being about love, which wasn't something I needed at the moment, but one song seemed to stand out. The lyrics ran through my head over and over again:

_How do I end up this way  
A constant knot in my gut  
Tied with uncertainty and with lust  
A classic case I suppose  
A haunted man who can't out run his ghosts  
They're in my skin and my bones…_

This made no sense to me though, but I felt I could relate to it. I love the beat and melody of the song and mentally reminded myself to learn how to play it on the guitar. It was Bella's idea that I learned to even play the guitar. She saw my skills at the piano and suggested I take guitar lessons. I went along with it, and naturally I was good at it. I even made a song for Bella to show her how much I loved her. The same Bella I just cheated on. I really felt awful about this, I mean I loved Bella with all my heart. I would never do anything like this, but I did. I tried to think about why I did it, but it was all too confusing.

I had this feeling, deep down that there was something definitely there. These emotions for Rosalie were so sudden and so strong. But at the same time I hated her with the depths of my soul. Why had I kissed her in the first place? We were arguing, and then she cried, and then I got protective and then all I wanted to do was make her feel better. And I kissed her? Clearly she kissed me, she had to have. But I didn't stop it. I liked it a lot. UGH! These feelings were so confusing. I didn't like Rosalie. I liked Bella, and that's how it's supposed to be.

It was mighty chilly outside, and I hadn't felt like going back inside with Rosalie lingering in there. She would approach me, and ask for an explanation. Maybe…but it would be awkward so avoiding her all together sounded best. I got up from the step and began walking around the Hale's huge backyard. Walking through the dark, was peaceful, quiet, calming. At the edge of the lawn I found a pathway. It hadn't been walked on in ages, it looked it. I felt a bit adventurous, and still not wanting to back inside so I started walking down the path. This path seemed so familiar, and it finally dawned on me. If I wasn't correct, this path lead to a tree house, and to our house. I hadn't been to it in years, since the Denali's moved away, and they used to live in the Hale estate. I had forgotten, since the estate was completely redone. They were our childhood friends and it was our shared clubhouse. This path connected and went straight to it. I remembered that Tanya and I got married in the clubhouse, but we were only eight at the time, and we promised each other that we would marry again when we were older. But things changed, and we keep out of touch over the years. Last I heard from their family was that they moved to Canada.

I continued down the path, till I hit the split part where one path lead to our house and the other lead to the clubhouse. I was probably missing for a long time, I figured. It would be best to text Alice to let her know, I was on my way home. I could see my mother freaking out that I left without letting her know. I randomly picked a path to continue down it, hoping it lead home because I was freezing cold. The wind was picking up and the cold started to hurt, so I began jogging. It wasn't long before I saw the lights and relief filled me. I was home, finally.

"You just left Edward! That was really rude of you!"

"I know, I know…"

"So why did you do it?" Alice asked. I was already in my bed, ready to go to sleep and Alice wanted to talk now. She sure could be persistent.

When I got home, they were already there. I hadn't known I had been out in the woods for a few hours, plus the time I spent on their back patio. Esme had hugged me, glad I was home safely, and Carlisle told me how extremely embarrassed he was that his son left unexpectedly.

"Alice…I just wasn't in the mood," I mumbled as I turned away from her, and acted like I was sound asleep. But I knew Alice, and she wouldn't let me get away so easily.

"You know, Jasper said that Rosalie was keeping something from him, and now you're keeping something from me. I'm not stupid Edward." Alice sat on the edge of bed, silent for awhile. I began wondering what she was thinking, now that her and Jasper were supposedly collaborating. It really wasn't important anyways, but everyone was just so noisy these days; I hadn't realized till I had something that was worth keeping from them.

"Ohhh, I know. You hit her! Didn't you!" Alice slightly yelled as she came to a realization.

"God no…I would never hit a girl. You know that right?" I was relieved, a little, that Alice would think that, but I wasn't a man to hit a girl…but I was one to _cheat_ on a girl, I thought to myself.

"I just thought that, because I knew you guys don't like each other, but you're definitely hiding something. Just tell me Edward!"

"Alice…Rosalie and I just argued, and we didn't want to make you guys feel bad about it, so we didn't want to tell you guys." I hoped she believed that, because it was the truth, just not all of it.

"You guys are so similar, it's strange. Maybe that's why you don't get along…hmm…but you shouldn't hide things like that from me Edward. You know I'll understand." She hugged me good night, and just before she was out the door I asked her, "If you wouldn't mind, don't tell Bella, for me. She would give me hell if she found out, and you know her…"

"Of course," she said and closed the door. I wish I could tell Alice what truly happened, and then she could help me with this dilemma. But then there was the doubt of her trust. She might tell Bella. I truly trusted my sister, I did, but when it involved something like this, I could see her telling Bella, because they were best friends, and it would be justified if you knew your best friend was being cheated on.

That night I dreamt about Rosalie. It was so strange. I saw us happy and in love, but then it wasn't my Rosalie anymore, it was Bella and I suddenly felt angry, and upset at her. She wasn't the love of my life anymore, and I wanted my Rosalie back, but I couldn't have her. I was having a nightmare about Bella. I seriously began worrying myself. All these strange feelings were too much to handle.

* * *

The morning went about just as usual, and we arrived at school at our usual time as well. Emmett wasn't there yet, he hadn't planned on returning till tonight. Bella hadn't notice a change in me, and when she kissed in the parking lot, I felt a load of guilt pile up in my throat, and my cover was blown.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she looked up at me. This brought back cursed memories from the night before, which I was trying to completely erase from my mind, but I knew I couldn't.

"Nothing," I said, as I returned the smile on my face, and kissed her forehead. I felt like such a bad guy, but Bella didn't think twice about it, and smiled back at me.

The Hale's pulled up in their red BMW, this time a few parking spaces away from ours, when there was an open spot right next to us. Alice skipped over to Jasper's side as they wondered into the school.

"Don't you want to say hello?" Bella asked as she started walking over towards Rosalie. I knew I couldn't oppose without an explanation later, so I followed her.

"Good Morning," Rosalie greeted in her natural cheerful voice, and handed Bella a mug. "It's coffee. I hope you like…I wasn't sure what your taste is, but it's my favorite so you should enjoy it."

"Oh thanks Rosalie, but you shouldn't have," Bella said receiving the mug.

"But I wanted to, you're my friend Bella. Be used to this kind of stuff," Rosalie joked as she pulled out a mug, identical to Bella's. "It's a Caramel Macchiato."

Bella wasn't a big coffee fan, but she took a sip anyways. "Wow, that's really good. Did you make it?"

"Yeah. I make a lot of things…in the kitchen that is!" She laughed again, and I could definitely see the resemblance of her mom's behavior in her.

"You like cooking? So do I," Bella said. She looked happy to find something her and Rosalie had in common. I didn't bother to talk to Rosalie, and she hadn't tried to say anything to me. Bella and Rosalie started talking about cooking, that someday Rosalie could cook a meal for everyone. Like if.

And then it dawned on me…the mug for Bella. That was some way of indirectly apologizing for something Bella had no idea about. Or maybe it was just Rosalie being herself, but she would do something like this to try to mess with my mind. I was glad my schedule was Rosalie free till lunch, and I could focus on Bella. Every time I tried to forget about Rosalie, I would see her mug that she gave Bella, and then the process would start all over again. I planned of secretly taking the mug and throwing it away, claiming Bella must have lost it.

By lunch, I was ready to go home. I felt sick. Sick of Rosalie, and it was driving me a bit crazy. Again Alice joined us. I wondered how her friends felt, because she was completely blowing them off for Jasper. When Jasper arrived, they sat across from us in their bubble of bliss once again. It was like the world didn't matter to them when they were together. I remembered Bella and I were like that, but every since last night I don't think I can ever be close to her without thinking of what it be like to be this close with Rosalie.

Speaking of Rosalie, she came right on cue and sat right between Bella and Jasper. I spent most of the lunch time, staring out the window. No one seemed to really notice me, and the one person I craved that attention from, didn't bother as so much to even glance this way. This time Rosalie didn't even ask me to carry her things. She kept Bella occupied in their conversation, that they picked up their things and walked off to class, forgetting about me.

"Why did you leave last night?" Rosalie whispered to me, once Bella left to sit with Mike. "You can't just kiss a girl, and walk away Edward. Gosh."

"I don't want to talk about this now," I harshly whispered back to her. I really didn't want to talk about this ever again.

"Well when Edward? Because I need answers…I didn't tell anyone either."

"You want an answer? Here's your answer: NOTHING happened last night. So there's no reason for anyone to know, when nothing happened right? And why are you asking me, when you're the one that kissed me."

"WTF. I did not, and you know that. But if that's what you want to think, why didn't you stop it then? I bet if I hadn't stopped you from going any further, you would have made a homerun, in under an hour, and…" I shushed her up, by putting my hand over her mouth. She could have gone on talking, but she was getting louder and louder, and I didn't want the neighbors to hear this. She tried to talk under my hand, but realized I wasn't going to let loose anytime soon so then she licked it…

"Sick Rosalie," I said as I released my hand, and wiped the spit off on my pants.

"You know you liked it," she smirked . "And you're never to touch any part of my body every again! Keep your hands _and_ lips to yourself."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that, because I wouldn't want to touch you anyways."

"Right, then last night meant what?"

"Shut up already! Last night obviously wasn't me, because I wouldn't do anything like that. Can you just drop it?"

"Fine." She told me, as class began. The only thing I could about during class was that the fact that she licked my hand. Practically kissed it. I wanted to never wash it again. I seriously was becoming ill, because healthy normal Edward wouldn't think thoughts like that, especially when I hated her. I felt so conflicted.

* * *

"Rosalie seems to like me a lot," Bella said, as she lay in my arms. Her dad went out fishing that evening so she'd thought it was a good idea for me to come over. I sat on the couch, with Bella in my arms and a blanket over us, just watching TV.

"Can we please not talk about her."

"Don't tell me…I thought everything was ok with you guys." She looked up at me, with her brows scrunched, clearly frustrated. "I don't see what the problem is. And I think if you gave it a try, you guys could be good friends. While I was talking with her today, I noticed you guys have a lot in common."

"That's funny, because Alice said the same thing…but seriously Bella, don't worry about it. Not everyone was made to get along." She insisted that I promise to at least try to be Rosalie's friend. I did promise that I would try, because as long as I couldn't tell her why Rosalie and I were at ends, then I had to go a long with ridiculous idea of being 'friends.'

After we did our homework together I went home. Spending time with Bella would never be the same. I kept thinking of someone else, and it felt so wrong. That night I dreamt of Rosalie again, and it ended the same as before with Bella. I knew this dream was trying to tell me something, yet I didn't want to believe it.

The next day on Wednesday, Emmett was back at school, which was good because he kept Rosalie busy, and away from Bella and me. I dreaded going to Physics class, because that meant sitting next to Rosalie, and who knows what she was going to say this time.

Surprisingly she didn't say anything at all, but half way through the class I suddenly felt something sliding toward my inner thigh, and looked down to see Rosalie's hand.

"I want you," She mouthed the words, as she bit on her bottom lip and continued moving her hands till she found what she was looking for. "Please Edward," She whispered.

"Rosalie," I moaned at the contact. Suddenly I felt something slap the back of my head, and I woke up, unsure if what happened actually did.

"What the fuck. Shut up!" Rosalie whispered to me, as I rubbed my eyes and noticed I was still in class room.

"Crap. Did I just say that out loud?" That was embarrassing, extremely. I wondered how much I said out loud, and looked down at my pants. Thank God, the dream didn't go any further…

"You mean the part where you moaned my name?"

"…I didn't?"

"Yes you did. You shouldn't have sex dreams in school Edward, gosh. And I wouldn't mind next time if I wasn't in it. Thanks."

"I wasn't having a sex dream and you weren't in it, for your information."

"Oh really, because it sure sounded like it." I gave up trying to talk with her, much less have a conversation about sex dreams of her, with her. And she talked about it like it was nothing…

* * *

"Alice, are you okay? You haven't said anything since you got into the car, and that's strange," I said to my sister, as we were driving home. She really hadn't said a word since she got in the car, and that wasn't her normally behavior. I'd expect her to babbling off about her day by now, but she sat in the back seat. Quiet.

"Jasper. asked. me. on. a. date. I can't believe it. He asked me! I wasn't expecting for this to happen so soon, but he asked like right before we were about to leave. This is best day of my life! No wait…the day I go on the date with him would be the best day of my life! OMIGOD! What am I going to wear? I have absolutely nothing. I must go shopping. I seriously need too, this is an emergency! Edward pull over!" Alice starting panicking. She was hilarious. When something like this happened, and she called for an emergency shop, if she didn't get that shop done fast, she would start panicking. Only Alice would have a panic attack over shopping.

"Whoa, Alice, breathe. You can go shopping later, but right now I need to drop Bella off."

"Edward! What am I going to do?" I swear she was hyperventilating.

"Alice, don't worry. We can go shopping later, you'll find the perfect outfit. When is the date with Jasper?" Bella asked, trying to distract her and calm her down.

"This Friday, we're going out for dinner." Alice said, as she calmed down.

"Then we've got plenty of time, and plus we can invite Rosalie. I know she'll love to come, and she likes shopping. She's just as good at fashion as you Alice. It would be fun," Bella suggested. I hated that everyone, especially Bella, was so taken to Rosalie. But I couldn't object. I made a promise to Bella to be friendly, and I was trying, a little.

I was searching through my bookcase, trying to find that stupid book. I was sure Esme had brought it for me awhile ago, and I vowed never to read it, but I didn't tell her that, it would have broken her heart. Instead I shoved it in my bookcase, where it sat as décor in my room. Now I was trying to find it. I hope I hadn't thrown it away, but I soon found it, in pristine condition and went to go sit in the living room to begin reading it. It really wasn't all that bad, and I was actually enjoying it.

"What are you reading?" Bella asked, as she entered the living room.

"Twilight…" I muttered, knowing she'd be surprised that I was even reading it.

"And you said you would never read it," she smirked, and then Rosalie came in behind her. They were here to go shopping with Alice, but Alice had to do a last minute change into a new outfit, so she wasn't down stairs yet. Sometimes I didn't understand Alice's ways, but then I saw that Rosalie had changed into a new outfit as well, but Bella was still dressed exactly the same from school.

"I heard Twilight," Rosalie said, as she looked at Bella, and then realized she wasn't the one actually talking about it, and saw me with the book. "I thought you didn't like stuff like that Edward?" She said as she rolled eyes.

"Sorry, guys, but I can't find these flats! Give me one more minute!" Alice called from the top of the stairs. I sat there trying to read the book, but it was too silent in the room with Bella and Rosalie there. Rosalie came and sat on the arm of the couch, right next to me. Was she trying to anger me? I really debated on pushing her off the couch, but Bella was in here, so I just put up with her. And the silence was getting awkward.

"Before you, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars-points of light and reason...And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty." Rosalie recited. "It's a quote, from the book."

"Wow, that was beautiful Rose," Bella complimented. Rosalie got up from the arm of the couch, and went to stand next to Bella.

"It's my favorite quote…lately," she half smiled, and then snuck a glance my way. I had a feeling this quote had to do with me. What was she trying to say? It couldn't be what I think it was…

"AH! I'm ready! We can go now!" Alice came running down the steps. "Guess what we're driving today! The Porsche!" I couldn't believe Alice even had a Porsche to herself. When we vacationed in Italy one year, Carlisle had rented a yellow Porsche, but it was just a one time thing. He let Alice drive it once, and she fell in love. Then on her sweet sixteen birthday bash, he drove up in a brand new yellow Porsche exactly like the one from Italy. Surprised me and everyone else. I had no idea how Carlisle was able to buy a car like that, Alice had the best car out of all of us, but Carlisle had many friends…all over the world. She was definitely daddy's little girl, and whatever she asked for, she would get it. Not only just our dad spoiled her, but everyone did. Must be the cute puppy dog eyes she uses to get things her way; she was a pixie con artist.

"And you're driving it?" Bella asked, with a worried look.

"Bella, come on, trust my driving. You're insulting me," Alice said as she went to the kitchen to grab the keys. "I'm waiting! Let's go! Snap snap!" She yelled for Bella and Rosalie to come.

"See you later Edward…that's if I make it back in one piece," Bella said and she waved be goodbye and left. Rosalie lingered in the room, and then started to leave, but stopped at the door.

"I hope you enjoy the book as much as I did," She quietly said, and then disappeared around the corner. I could hear the car start up and the garage open, then the slamming on the gas pedal. Sounded like they were going down the drive way at 90 mi/h. I felt slightly bad for Bella. Alice's driving wasn't really the best, and she loved the thrill of going fast.

I couldn't read my book, of course because of Rosalie. She had actually said nice things to me and meant it, and it was a bit overwhelming. I still wondered about the quote though. Was she saying she loved me, because that sure was bizarre, but I didn't think about it too long. I shut off everything about Rosalie so that I could enjoy this book about vampires and love…and then I thought about her again.

**

* * *

RPOV**

I hadn't had a girl's night out since I lived in New York, and it was nice to get out and go shopping with my new friends. Alice drove ridiculously fast, weaving in and out of traffic. It was a bit scary at first but then it became really fun. We had the music blasting, and we were singing at the top of our lungs. The thrill at going at such a great speed only made it more fun and enjoyable, like you were on a rollercoaster. Bella had a much harder time enjoying the ride. She was worried out of her mind that we were going to crash and that Alice should stop singing and breaking out dance moves while driving. I had to admit, Alice was a scary driver and I'd rather prefer her to keep her hands on the heel and eyes on the road, but I didn't object because I'd rather have a happy Alice driving then an angry one.

We had planned to stop at Port Angeles to go shopping, but Alice had other plans. She wanted to go all the way to Seattle which was like two more hours away. The price you pay of living in a small town. So off we were for another journey. I was actually excited that we were going to Seattle anyway. Port Angeles was barely what I'd call a place to even go shopping for decent fashionable clothes.

I was really surprised we made to Seattle without getting pulled over by a single cop, because you know a yellow Porsche driving at the speed of light isn't suspicious at all. Alice said she had a plan if she did get pulled over. She planned that she was getting pulled over! Alice was so crazy sometimes, but I already loved her like a little sister, and a good friend.

We hit the mall, and several stores in it. Alice picked up more outfits than she needed, but she claimed it was her shopping for the week and might as well get it done. I also picked up a few more outfits for myself. Bella insisted that she didn't need anything, when Alice tried to buy her something. No offence, but she could use a wardrobe change.

In the end I brought her something anyways. We found these perfect black dresses that complemented the other, but were completely different. When Bella wouldn't accept it from Alice, I took it upon myself to buy it without her knowing, and then she couldn't object.

"When would I ever wear this?" Bella complained as she came out the dressing room. I thought it fit her perfect. You could finally see that figure that she's been hiding. Who knew Bella had a banging body?

"Seriously Bella, you look hot. Don't sweat it." I said as I tapped her on the shoulder and sent her back into the dressing room. All of our dresses were minis and strapless. I couldn't wait for the chance when we'd get to wear them.

It was going on ten when we finally left the mall, and decided to stop and grab some food at Burger King. We would have drove home, while eating our food, but Bella didn't like the fact that Alice would be driving, eating, and possible dancing and singing all at the same time, while in the dark. I quickly understand that that wouldn't be a good idea either, and so we went inside to eat.

"What has your brother said about me?" Alice asked as she took a bit into her Jr. Whopper. It amazed me at how much Alice could eat in a day and still gain not a single pound. She was so short and skinny, almost pixie like.

"Things…you know. If I told you, he would kill me, but he does talk about you. He likes you a lot Alice."

"What about you and Emmett? You guys would make a cute couple," Bella said to me. I hadn't really thought about Emmett and I being a couple.

"I don't think I like him like that. He's a good friend," I assured them.

"But that quote you recited earlier…then who was it about? I know it was about someone Rosalie," Bella hinted. She wasn't easily fooled, I guess, and was quite observant.

"Oh that, um…Well my old boyfriend was into Twilight and recited it to me, and that's how I fell in love with the book. But yeah, recently, ever since I left, I kind of miss him," I completely lied. But it made sense, and she fell for it. I take back what I said about her earlier.

"Oh that's sweet!"

"I guess…"

" But what's wrong?" Bella asked me. Crap, I shouldn't have answered that way. I need to keep my mood up when I'm around her. The slightest change in emotions and she wants to know what's up. Bella was too nice sometimes. And this whole time Alice sat there eating and listening, while we talked. Odd. I guess shopping wore her out.

"I'm just a bit confused. It's like I want to hate him, but at the same time I want to see what it's like to love him? I don't know…it's a confusing situation." I couldn't believe I was describing a completely different situation, but exactly the same, that involved her boyfriend and not my 'old boyfriend.' Maybe I shouldn't have gone this far. But I need someone to talk about this with, and if that involved using my 'old boyfriend' as the replacement, then that was ok…right?

"So you're confused about your feelings with your old boyfriend. I may not know the situation fully, but I'd say just go with your gut feeling and don't hate him. He probably broke your heart though…I'm sorry Rosalie I really can't help. I mean the only boyfriend I've ever had was Edward, so I don't know the first thing about guy issues," Bella said. I wondered if Edward had dated other girls before Bella. A guy like him probably would. I've had my share of boyfriends in the past, and not any of those guys made me feel so conflicted in the inside.

"Thanks, Bella."

"Just don't worry about. I'm sure things will work out," She smiled and then gave me a hug. Bella was a good friend for me, but I wasn't a good friend for her. She didn't know that she was encouraging me to test those feelings on her boyfriend. But I wouldn't, and couldn't actually. I didn't want to ruin things between us.

It was almost eleven when we left and we didn't arrive to Cullen's house till around two in the morning. I gave the girls goodnight hugs, and left in my car. Bella was going to stay the night with Alice, and they invited me to come, but I kindly refused to. I really needed sleep in my own bed tonight, after being out for hours, and ever since two nights ago I went to bed thinking about that one person.

**

* * *

EPOV**

It was two in the morning when I heard that Alice had finally gotten back from their shopping trip. Alice must have driven them out to Seattle, arriving this late into the night. She would definitely get in trouble for that in the morning when Esme and Carlisle were up, but knowing Alice and her conniving ways, she would only get away with maybe a week of not being able to drive around in her flashy car. Most likely she would still drive it.

I felt cold arms wrap around me and body press up against my backside. Bella was here.

"Hmmmm hi" She said as she snuggled closer.

"You're freezing Bella," I said as I kissed her cold hands.

"Want to warm me up?" Bella joked, well I hoped she did.

"Very funny. So was you're night good?" I asked her, rubbing her arms just trying to warm her up.

"Well besides the cold, near death experience drive, and then there was the extremely sexy dress that Rosalie brought me. I'd say it was a good evening with the girls."

"Rosalie brought you a dress? Is she here now?" I hope I didn't sound too interested in Rosalie, by asking two questions about her at once.

"Yeah, we got similar dresses, and no Rosalie isn't here. She went home."

"Oh…"

Bella had fallen asleep pretty fast after that, while I sat up thinking for awhile. I've been having a hard time falling asleep ever since two nights ago, of course. I read half way through Twilight before I had to stop and do homework and eat dinner, and then I didn't bother to finish it up. It was actually okay. If only love like that existed in real life…

I had read up to the quote that Rosalie had recited earlier. I realized she didn't say the complete quote. _When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything._

And with that I fell asleep, with only one person on my mind, and it _wasn't _the beautiful girl sleeping next to me.

**

* * *

A/N: Liked the quote I incorporated in there? I know It's from New Moon, but I love it so much! I can't wait till the story starts getting into the really juicy Edward and Rosalie stuff. :)**

**Thanks again to all the fans of this story! Yay for us Edward/Rosalie shippers! xD**

**Reviews make my day so much better! ;D**


	4. Open Up Your Eyes

**A/N: Just an FYI...there's a poem I wrote in this chapter. You'll understand why it's there...but I'm not really a good poet, so just pretend it's a good poem! ;)

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Open up your eyes

I woke up that Thursday morning by myself. I guessed Bella had returned back to Alice's room earlier so that my parents wouldn't question us when we walked out of my bedroom together. But it wasn't like anything happened anyways, we just slept together, and it was exactly that. Bella and I were in no hurry with our relationship; we took things slow. I wouldn't mind if something more happened when we slept together, but I didn't want to put any pressure on her like we had to hit that stage yet.

After lying in my bed for a few more minutes, I decided it was time to get up, otherwise I'd be running late. I hopped in the shower and threw on some clothes, and then headed downstairs for breakfast. Bella and Alice were already down there in the breakfast nook eating some pancakes that my mother was cooking. The room smelt amazing, like waking up on a Saturday morning. My mother wouldn't normally cook for us during the week, but because Bella was here, she was being hospitable. I looked around the room and couldn't find my father, he wouldn't miss out on a hot breakfast, so he must have been called into work early.

"Edward!" A huge smile came across Bella's face as she called my name, and patted to the seat next to her. I went over and sat down next to her, taking her hand and holding it on my lap under the table.

"I love meals at the Cullen's," Bella said as she squeezed my hand. "It just feels so homey, and these pancakes are wonderful Esme, probably better than mine."

"Thank you Bella," Esme said as she put a plate of hot fresh pancakes in front of me. I thanked her and dug in, I was so hungry. My parents were, what you call "cool" parents. They preferred our friends to refer to them in their first names, and liked to keep up with our generation. On Alice's sweet sixteen last year, some kids taught Carlisle how to do the Soulja Boy, which was completely embarrassing to watch, but he wasn't bad at it. No one had believed that Dr. Cullen had actually danced at the party though, but Alice told me they were just jealous they didn't get invited to it.

"Aren't you guys tired?" I asked popping another bite of pancake into my mouth.

"Nope!" They both sang in unison.

"I slept really good actually," Bella winked at me and squeezed my hand. I smiled at her and mouthed 'me to.' I was starting to finally feel like things could return to normal. I hadn't had a single thought about Rosalie, well the dreams don't count because I did that unconsciously, and I mentally gave myself a pat on the back for my good work.

"Well, you know what shopping does to me. It's the only thing that can actually make me tired." Alice said and we all laughed, because of how true it was. Alice could go on a 100 mile run and still wouldn't be tired after, that's how energetic and perky she was. But shopping could tire her out to the point where she was speechless.

We spent so much time talking and enjoying our breakfast that we almost forgot we even had school that day. Luckily we arrived within a few minutes to spare. The Hale's car was already there and most of the students had cleared the parking lot.

"Great, now I won't see Jasper till break time. This really sucks, I hate being a Junior and not having any classes with him. I'm smart enough to be bumped up a grade level. I should go talk to the principle…" Alice started muttering to herself as she walked off to the school building. Bella and I followed behind her, walking hand in hand. I was feeling pretty happy with myself that I was happy being with Bella again. But I hadn't thought about later.

"You guys busy after school?" Jasper asked Emmett and me at lunch. We both responded by shook our heads no. "Cool, because we just finished setting up the game room, and it kind of sucks playing Rock Band by yourself…"

"Did you say Rock Band? Heck yeah! What time, I'm there." Emmett boasted.

"After school actually. Our family is going out to dinner later...so is that okay?"

"Yeah sure," I said. I had a feeling Alice put him up to it. It was so typical of her, but maybe it was a good thing. I had to look out after my little sister, especially if she was going to date Jasper. I didn't know him well…but I did know his sister and I hoped they were nothing alike. Jasper seemed like an alright guy though, so I guess I shouldn't worry too much.

When Physics came, my happiness started to fade away once I entered the class room. The last few days of Physics haven't gone so well, and this was turning into my least favorite subject. Mr. Billings had decided on giving us a project that was due Monday. Since we were studying projectile motion, we had to build a projectile launcher with our lab partner. It actually seemed like a fun project, but considering who my lab partner was, it wouldn't be fun at all.

He went over on the requirements needed, and gave us some time to talk about it with our partners after. Rosalie turned away from me and began scribbling down on her notebook.

"Uh, in case you didn't hear the teacher Rosalie, it's a partner project."

"Don't remind me," she snapped at me without looking away from her notebook, then she shoved the piece of paper at me. "This was one the first things we did at my school back in New York and this model would work perfectly." She pointed the drawing of some sort on contraption on the paper.

"You sure?" I said as I examined the drawing.

"Positive. And all we have to do is write up the calculations. It'll be a piece of cake."

"Ok then."

"Ok? Well this is new, you're actually agreeing with me on something. Feels nice." She smiled at me, which instantly crumbled the wall that I was trying to block off from her. Her face brightened so much when she smiled, she was gorgeous.

"Well don't get used to it," I playfully smiled back at her, and she shyly looked away. Crap. Had I just tried to flirt with her? An awkward silence developed between us. I wanted to say something, but I decided this silence was better than me trying to talk. I might say something I'd regret…again.

"So…did you finish reading Twilight?" She flipped her hair back as she turned to look at me.

"No actually. But it was good."

"Oh, yea it is good…so why did you choose to read it all of a sudden?" She asked. I guess the silence was bugging her that she had to keep the conversation going, but I actually had no problem with it.

"Because I wanted too," I snapped back at her, this time I felt bad that I did. I mean, I could have said something nice, but I wasn't up to keeping casual talk with Rosalie. And I thought if I had said something nice, it would have turned into flirting.

"I see…" Rosalie said ending the conversation. I think it was best that we shouldn't talk at all. It mostly ended in an argument anyways.

* * *

After school got out, we somehow arranged that I would ride with the Hale's to their house as Emmett followed, and Alice invited Bella over so that she could have advice on her outfit that she would being wearing on her date with Jasper tomorrow. They invited Rosalie to join them, but she so kindly refused. I could have clearly dropped the girls off and head to Hale's, but Jasper insisted that I ride with them to save time. And on top of that, Jasper hoped in the back seat, putting me shotgun as Rosalie drove.

"Is this Rosalie's car, because I noticed that she's always driving it?" I turned around in my seat to ask Jasper.

"It's mine," Rosalie said, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Yeah, it's hers. I would have gotten my own car. But when we lived in New York there really wasn't a need for me to have a car. And when I needed a ride, Rosalie and I normally went to the same places…it's her dream car, no one touches it except her." Jasper laughed.

"Dream car eh? I didn't know she even knew what kind of model it is."

"Well it's definitely better than your Volvo. And yeah, I happen to know what model this car is, that's why I got it. Is it so hard to believe?" She said as she looked me dead in the eyes this time and then returned to watching the road. Did she have any idea how direct eye contact with her affected me so much? This really wasn't working out at all. Every time I tried to convince myself that I was over thinking thoughts like that, she would do something so simple that I had to start all over. It was an exhausting routine.

We finally made it to the Hale's estate, which felt like forever. Emmett had tried to convince Rosalie to play with us, but she claimed that she didn't want to intrude on our manly bonding time. We started out playing Rock Band with Emmett on the drums, Jasper on the guitar, and me on the piano. We were all suited for each part. After that we ended up playing some war game picked out by Emmett.

"So Edward…what do you think about Jasper dating your sister?" Emmett laughed at himself. Jasper turned completely red.

"Em, come on…" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Alright, alright…I guess I should stop making this awkward for you guys." And it was getting awkward. I could have said 'oh Jasper's a great guy, you're allowed to date my sister' but that would have been weird. And plus it made Jasper uncomfortable, and I didn't want to seem like the big bad over protective brother. Alice did just fine looking out for herself.

"Hey Jasper did you know Emmett used to have the biggest crush on Alice. He even kissed her!" True story, but it was years ago and they definitely don't feel the same way now.

"I was 9 at the time anyways! And plus I've known you guys for awhile, and I was at the stage when I started to think girls were pretty so of course I picked the only girl I was friends with. It lasted like a few days too, and then we kissed. It wasn't like smooching but just a pat on the lips and I thought it was the yuckiest thing ever and I stopped liking her."

It was so funny at how embarrassed Emmett was about that. Jasper joked that Emmett only thought the kiss was gross because he's gay, which was hilarious, and then Emmett started proving evidence that he was definitely not gay. Going down the list of girls he dated, while Jasper and I kept laughing. It was truly a 'you had to be there' kind of thing.

Sometime after we calmed down laughing, I excused myself to the bathroom. Jasper had said it was two doors down to the right. I did as he said and found the door I was looking for, but then I heard someone singing.

_I'm a satellite heart, lost in the dark  
I'm spun out so far, you stop, I start  
But I'll be true to you_

It was so beautiful and soft, and I knew who was singing it. I followed the singing to the last door of the hallway, remembering this same door that I stumbled upon Monday night. It was already cracked open, so I slowly opened it some more. The room had very much changed. The boxes were gone and more furniture was added to the room. I noticed the singing had stopped and eyes were watching me as I entered the room, but didn't bother to look at her.

"Why are you here? Let me guess…come to kiss me again and then run off?" She said sarcastically. She was sitting on her bed, leaned up against some pillows with her knees bent. Looked like she was writing something…

"No…actually I came to use your bathroom," I smirked. She searched my face for clarification, and I tried to look serious about it.

"Well you can't. There are tons of other bathrooms in this house. Now go!" She emphasized the last word, and then went back to writing whatever it was the she was writing.

"But I want to use this one," I started moving closer to her bed, and she seemed a bit agitated.

"Do you want to talk? Is that why you're here?" She slammed the notebook down on her bed, giving me her complete attention.

"No, actually…I just wanted to make sure that was you singing. It was good…I didn't know you could sing."

"Okay, yeah it was me singing, so now you know and now you can go." I wondered if it made her uneasy because the last time we were in her room together…things happened.

"What's this?" I snatched up the notebook from her bed before she could grab it back.

"Poetry."

"You wrote all of this?" I said as I flipped through the pages. "I didn't know you wrote poetry either…"

"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me Edward," she said. I could have sworn that was a flirt. But I acted like I didn't notice.

"Do you mind if I read one?" I asked and she just shrugged her shoulders, so I guess that meant I could. I flipped through the pages, till I decided to read the one she was working on, since it was labeled with today's date. It had no title, unlike the rest of her poems, but I figured it was because she was still working on it.

_It's nothing like before_

_And before it was nothing_

_The nothing I would depend on_

_No future, no hope_

_Quick starts, quick ends_

_But the pain was all the same_

_It's nothing like before_

_Before I knew it all_

_Now it's all a blur, a haze of confusion_

_My lessons of before_

_Have disappeared like they would_

_Leaving remains of nothing_

_The nothing I would depend on_

_But the pain is all the same…_

I read over what she had again. I wished there was more to it though. It was interesting…

"This is really good Rose," I commented and handed the notebook back to her.

"Thanks…and it's RosALIE."

"What?" I said, confused.

"My name. No one calls me Rose…well unless I like them to, and I just happen not to like you." She smirked at me. I forgot that I actually called her Rose out loud. It was like putting a pet name on her, and you normally don't nickname people that you don't like…

"Right, and no one gets to call me Eddie, unless I like them, and funny how I just happen not you like you either." I couldn't believe I was playing her game, or that I was flirting with her.

"I don't think anyone even calls you Eddie. And plus it doesn't suite your personality. _At all_. Edward is perfect for you." What did she know about my personality? But it didn't matter because I was completely out of it. This was something new; having an actually conversation with Rosalie and not arguing. I liked it.

"Yeah, you're right…So you don't mind if I use your bathroom then?" I said as I stepped closer to it.

"Ew, Edward no! Now go before I physically kick you out!" She pointed to the door, and tried to maintain a serious face.

"What about your 'no touching' policy?"

"I didn't say anything about me touching you," she stopped and realized what she just said and we both laughed. It was kind of weird…I don't think I ever laughed with Rosalie about something, but I enjoyed it. "It's not funny Edward! I didn't mean _that_! Just go. Jaz and Emmett are probably wondering where you are, right?" I had forgotten about them, and I've been gone to the 'bathroom' for five minutes almost, and I still needed to go.

"Crap…yeah, well, see you tomorrow at school…and yeah it was actually nice just talking to you, instead of the usual bickering."

"Yeah…but I still don't like you!" She smirked and shooed me off as I closed her door. I couldn't fight off the smile that appeared on my face afterwards. I wondered, maybe if Rosalie and I could be good friends, because I felt so much better after I had just talked with her. Usually ever since she came here, talking to her was a chore, and then I felt so upset and confused, but now that we actually had a decent conversation, I was happy.

"Dude, where have you been? Had trouble in the bathroom?" Emmett said as I entered the room.

"No…I talked with Rosalie for a bit," I said as they both stared at me. I guess they knew about Rosalie and me's rocky start, but we didn't try to hide how much we disliked each other anyways.

"No fair!" Emmett yelled out. "Hey, I thought this was 'guy' time! If I knew I could have been spending it with Rosalie, I would have!"

"Emmett, seriously…I don't think she wants to be bothered with. She seemed kind of irritated," I stopped him before he sprinted out the room. As soon as he registered that, he went to go sit back down. I guess everyone understand not to talk to Rosalie when she was irritated, but I had to admit she could be a complete bitch when she wanted, and Emmett, considering how he's trying to get on her good side right now, knew better.

* * *

That night I slept with no dreams, and it was so calming. I felt like so much tension had built up inside of me, with the arguments, and hatred due to Rosalie. I kept thinking that I barely even knew the girl and she had such a pull on my emotions.

When I came home earlier, Bella was still here being manhandled by Alice. Somehow instead of Bella helping Alice picking out the perfect date outfit for tomorrow, Alice was dressing Bella up and putting makeup on her like a doll. I had to pry Bella away from Alice. She thanked me and kissed me goodbye. Later that evening when Alice and I were watching TV, she had asked me how I knew I loved Bella. That completely through me off guard, but I guess she was curious. This was the first boy Alice ever thought serious about.

"Umm…I guess it was when I felt like I couldn't ever be without her."

"Does she make you happy? Like when she smiles, you can't help but to smile…and when she's down you feel down too? That's what's it's like to be in love right? Your emotions are so connected with the one you love, and you try to think about life before them…and you never knew how you lived without them…" Alice quietly said, as she fumbled with the mug of hot chocolate in her hands. I nodded, but didn't say anything back to her.

When I woke up the next morning I decided that I would try to be Rosalie's friend. I think it could work out. I felt so much better after we had a normal conversation, so this was for the better…of my sanity.

* * *

Things were actually working out. At lunch, it felt like the way things used to be, except Alice permanently sat with us over her friends, and the Hale's were there, and for once I wasn't dreading 6th hour afterward. During the complete class time the teacher gave us time to work on our projects. Rosalie and I worked together, without any trouble. She seemed to be in a much better mood as well. This how we should have been on the first day we met.

Once we finished with the calculations and measurements, we were pretty much set to start building our launcher. But there was a problem…She didn't have any of the materials and neither did I. We joked that we could just cut down a tree and save a trip to the hardware store, but we concluded that by cutting down a tree, we'd corrupt the constant wet ecosystem of Forks and make it even worse. Not sure how we came up with ridiculous idea, but I was having a good time talking with her. It was like talking to any other girl and everything that happened in the last few days were thrown out the window.

* * *

"How's the project going with Rosalie?" Bella asked me. We were driving home, as usual. I had asked Bella how her project was going with Mike, and apparently she was doing all the work. Mike didn't understand it at all, so Bella was going to spend tonight going over it with him. That left Alice completely in the gloom, because Bella wasn't going to be there on her first date. Luckily Rosalie had agreed to help Alice, after we picked up some things from the hardware shop. I told her I could go get the things by myself, but she insisted I would screw up and forget something so she should go. In the end, both of us were going and Rosalie was picking me up and she would then stay here after with Alice. That was probably the only time, throughout the whole day that we had a bit of conflict, but it was quickly dissolved and it wasn't like we were yelling at each other.

"It's going really good actually…"

"That's because you're both geniuses at this stuff." I had no idea how smart Rosalie was, but

then again, I hadn't tried to get to know her. She was actually as equally good at school as me, and it was surprising. She was smart, beautiful, wrote poetry, sung like an angel, knew her cars, and when she put her guard down, she had great personality.

When Rosalie arrived at our house, she beeped the horn for me to come out. I guess Alice had already spoken to her, to make this fast so that she could get back here and help her. The car ride was kind of awkward. She drove, while I sat in the passenger side. We had the radio on and when Party In the USA came on she turned it up. Apparently she liked the song, because she started singing to it and I started laughing.

"I thought you liked my singing Edward?" She took her eyes off the road to glance at me.

"I do…your singing is lovely. It's just that this song..it's just so funny," I burst out another laugh.

"Whatever…you know you want to join it. Feel free whenever. _So I put my hands up_…" She continued to sing. Even after that song went off, which ever song came on next she sung to. I think it was just to make fun of me, and I had the hardest time trying to keep in my laughter. That's how the rest of the car ride went, and when we got to the hardware store it only took a few minutes to look for the things we needed. At checkout, we spent more time figuring out who was going to pay. Rosalie ended up paying anyways, she could have gone on forever about how she was going to pay for it no matter what, so I just let her. Things seemed easier when Rosalie got her way…reminded me a lot like my sister Alice.

When we got back, Rosalie disappeared with Alice into her room. I took the time to catch up on reading Twilight. Last time I read this, I was in a much different situation. I wondered how long this would last till the next time Rosalie and I got in an argument…it just felt inevitable.

I was called down to come see Alice off when Jasper arrived. The event really wasn't formal, but Alice wanted everyone to wait at the bottom of the stairs so she could come down. She was so pretty. I almost cried; my little sister was all grown up now. I hugged her goodbye as she went off on her first date. Rosalie had planned on leaving after them, but my mother insisted that she stay for dinner.

I went back up to my room to read some more of Twilight while Esme was getting dinner ready. I had guess Rosalie would help her out, but instead I found her at my doorway.

"So this is what your room looks like…just as I imagined it actually," She said as she came into the room some more. "You like music? I bet you don't have a Miley Cyrus CD," She laughed as she looked over my bookshelf full of CDs, and then joined me on the couch.

"You're still reading that?" It was more of statement then question, but I didn't bother to answer. "Umm...Esme told me to come and get you, dinner's ready." She said as she got up and left. I waited till I heard her go down the steps, to actually get up and go.

Dinner wasn't at all awkward…I mean if you looked at it from my parents perspective it was just a regular dinner with a guest, but if you looked at it with my perspective…it was very awkward. Rosalie sat across from me, and I could feel her eyes watching me the entire time. When I got the courage to look up from my plate, I glanced at her and she quickly looked down at her food. I suddenly felt silly. I mean, here I was just having a normal dinner with family and a friend, and I was nervous. Not just nervous but embarrassed. These emotions were not matching up with my mentality.

* * *

I opened up the garage door, to a fairly sunny day. It might have been 45 degrees outside, but it felt so much warmer. In mid-November it was odd having a 'warm' day and with clear skies. Considering how this could be our last decent day of the season I threw on some khaki shorts and sandals.

I was preparing for today's launcher building with Rosalie. I worked on cutting up the wood to the right sizes and set out the screws, and cord we had brought the day before. I wanted today to go as smoothly as possible. Last night did not end pretty, and bringing that back into today, and working on the project would not result in any good.

At dinner Esme had asked how our project was going, and all I said was that it was going okay, but if Rosalie would stop being the boss of the project it wouldn't be so bad. I clearly meant that as a joke, but Rosalie took it seriously saying that I wasn't doing much for the project from the beginning. I told her maybe it was because she took command from the beginning by coming up with a plan she had already used and I went along with it because it was actually a good plan. Then she told me how I could have just told her to back off if I thought she was being too bossy instead of bringing it up at my family dinner. After that a few more harsh words were said across the table between us, until Carlisle interrupted.

After a short moment of silence Rosalie excused herself, and left. I knew it was inevitable. It just felt like we couldn't be friends, ever. Friendship was not a relationship for us.

The house was so quiet when Alice wasn't home. She left early this morning to a friend's house. She rarely hung out with friends of her age, because she considered my friends and me as her best friends, but Esme encouraged her to make friends on her own grade level. It wasn't hard for her to make friends; she was incredible friendly and outgoing, and apparently people thought she was cool. When she came home last night she kept me up talking about her first date and how perfectly perfect everything had gone. Alice was completely comfortable with telling me anything about her life, and I used to be the same way until Rosalie Hale entered my life. Alice told me how the only flaw of the night was that they didn't kiss; which I didn't object to. I selfishly wanted to keep my sister innocent for as long as possible, but she said she didn't want to rush things, and maybe Jasper didn't want to either, but they would definitely need a kiss to end the next date with.

Kisses used to be so simple, and now I hated to hear the word. I only kissed one girl my entire life. Then I kissed someone else, and that…that changed everything. I hated the word kiss. I hated that every time I tried to kiss Bella now, it never, truly feels the same way.

Rosalie pulled up and parked in front of the garage. I wanted to run away. This was going to be awful and I didn't want to spend my Saturday with her. It was too bad that Bella was spending her Saturday with Mike working on their project as well. We used to spend Saturdays together…

"This is for you." She held out a plastic coffee cup towards me. I looked at her first, and then the cup.

"You went and got Starbucks? There isn't one for miles…till Port Angeles. You didn't go all.."

"Yes I went to Port Angeles." She cut me off. "Just take it," she said as she extended her arm with the coffee towards me.

"Why would you do something like that?" I asked as I took the coffee from her, without touching her. I completely respected the 'no touching' policy because nothing good ever came when I only would just slightly brushed over her skin.

"I needed quiet, time…to myself. So I just hopped in the car and drove. Starbucks was not my original destination," She paused and laughed at whatever might have been her original destination. "But somehow I ended up there…and I thought since today was going to be awful, I'd try to fix it and.."

"Apology accepted," I said as I took a sip of the coffee and turned away and walked into the garage to the workstation I had set up.

"Apology?" Rosalie said as she followed behind me.

"Yeah. A-p-o-l-o-g-y A-c-c-e-p-t-e-d," I said slowly, enouncing each letter.

"But I wasn't apologizing.."

"Yeah you were…for last night. Come on, let's just get started."

She didn't say anything after that, and we worked mainly in silence. I was so grateful. I mean she _was _apologizing for last night, but she didn't necessarily say it, and I was just glad that she had admitted it, even though she didn't really say it, but that was just the way she was. The only time we talked, we were talking about the launcher.

We built the thing pretty fast, and started testing it in the driveway. We used little rocks to launch with, and they went pretty far. It turned out to be a really nice day outside, and we probably spent more time testing the launcher out on different objects of all sizes, then actually building it. I think we were having fun…

"We should name our launcher," Rosalie suggested.

"Like what?" I asked as I started thinking of names.

"I don't know…like Launcher 900!" She laughed at her idea.

"Or just Twilight!" We both laughed.

"No…we need something more creative…" Rosalie said, and we both began to think. I looked at the launcher again, and suddenly it clicked.

"How about Nessie?"

"Nessie?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah, like the Loch Ness monster. Just look at it. The way its shaped looks exactly like something coming out of the water." I pointed it out to her.

"I can kind of see it…Nessie is good," She said as she tilted her head to find the Loch Ness monster in our launcher, and then smiled at me when she got it, and began to paint the name Nessie on the launcher in bright green letters.

It was around afternoon when we finished. We choose to stay outside and enjoy the weather, and sit on the grass. We sat in silence for awhile, just watching nature, and I wondered what she was thinking.

"Do you think we could ever be friends?" I blurted out. I really didn't mean to, but I was curious.

"Umm…I don't know Edward. I mean, I don't know what this is, that's going on between us, but it's strange. Like one minute you make me so angry and at the same time…I like it. I'm sorry I don't know what I'm saying," She whispered as she looked down and started playing with a piece of grass. I had a feeling she was being completely honest with me, for once.

"No, I get it."

"I don't think we could ever be friends…because it's too complicated, and…" She tried to think of other things to say to finish her sentence but she couldn't and sighed as she threw herself back on the grass so that she was lying down. I was still sitting up.

"Can I try something?" I asked her, as she looked at me like I was speaking another language, but nodded. "Don't do anything." I warned her, as I slowly grabbed her hand, and she jumped a little, but didn't pull back. She watched as I raised her hand, and then intertwined our fingers.

"This isn't so bad, see?" I smirked, as I watched her close her eyes, then take a deep breath. Well, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been. That shock, that feeling, was strong, but it wasn't dangerously electrifying, like before, but it was soothing, and comforting. I held her smooth, warm hand, as I watched her breath slowly in and out. I wondered if she was feeling the same way I was…warm, gooey, happy, peaceful, at balance, like this was meant to be. When I didn't deny these feelings, the confusion was gone, and it was like sudden everything was clear. Maybe this was a sign, but I wanted to deny it.

**

* * *

A/N: There's so many underlying things in this chapter! ;D**

**I'm so sorry this chapter is extremely late. I basically wanted to rewrite the ending, and I had plenty of options when to write it, but I was being selfish with my time...and I finally decided to do it today! _**

**Thank you to everyone who enjoys this story! :)**

**(review?)  
**


	5. Darling, I’m down and Lonely

Chapter 5: Darling, I'm down and Lonely

I hadn't spoken to, or seen Edward since Saturday and now it was Monday. I was driving to school with Jasper and I noticed how the weather was back to its normal overcast self. The weekend was unexpectedly sunny and warm, which reminded me of how that sunny Saturday afternoon had went.

The sun was beaming on my skin as I lay down on the grass, and Edward still had my hand intertwined with his. The moment was kind of perfect in a way. It was like we were in our own bubble just as Alice and Jasper were whenever they were together, and we didn't move. It felt like hours went by, but it was probably only a few minutes. I enjoyed it though; the feeling of his hand with mine and the warmth, and excitement that came with it. It couldn't be more obvious at what this meant for us. Thoughts rushed through my head…_This was meant to be. He's the one. I love him? Could I love him?_ No. I pushed those thoughts out of my head, and quickly pulled my hand away from his. I saw the expression on his face, as realization both hit us and I said goodbye.

He probably didn't want to talk to me after that anyways, and neither did I. I mean it felt awkward to think that _that_ actually happened when Edward and I practically hated each others' guts. I'm not sure if we even hated each other…it's more like natural tension, or denial. Hypothetically we could possibly, deep down inside, like each other, but because of the circumstances and the fact that we deny anything between us only makes us hate each other. Nothing seemed right to me anymore.

I pulled up into the parking lot, and didn't see the Volvo that I was expecting to be there, but Emmett's Jeep was there, and he came right over to me. He started talking to me about his weekend and I nodded and laughed when I needed too, but I couldn't stop searching for the Volvo to appear, and it never did.

Instead I spotted the yellow Porsche drive up next to us, and Alice and Bella got out. I saw Alice pull out 'Nessie' as she tried to get a hold of it. The thing made her look even tinier than she was, but she managed to carry it over to me, and then carefully set it on the ground.

"Edward's sick, but he told me to make sure you get this," Alice told me as she fixed her outfit and dusted off the chippings of wood that must have scrapped off from the launcher. All could think about was that Edward wasn't going to be here today. He wasn't going to be working on the project with me during class. Why would he choose now to be sick? I was really looking forward to this, after all the hard work we put into it, and he wasn't going to be here…

"Hey Rosalie!" Emmett was waving a piece of paper in my face, and I snapped back.

"Yeah?"

"So you'll be my date?" Emmett asked as he handed me the piece of paper. I unfolded it and read that apparently Jessica is having a birthday party this Friday. It's a black and white affair. How long was I out of it, to not notice that Jessica had probably came by and handed us the invites.

"Umm...sure," I said, giving Emmett a reassuring smile, and before I knew it I was stuck in a massive hug of Emmett.

"Thanks!" He said as he released me. "For a second I thought you were going to say no."

The bell then rang, and as I was about to pick up 'Nessie' Emmett reached down and got it for me instead. He was smiling the whole rest of the day.

When lunch came, it just didn't feel the same without him. I didn't really bother to participate in the table's chit chat. Bella had started talking to me about visiting Edward after school possibly. I wanted to go with her, but I didn't tell her that, instead I suggested if she g, to bring him some homemade soup.

"Oh my God! Rosalie, Bella! We should wear those black dresses we got for Jessica's party!" Alice said as she practically jumped up and down in her seat. It was a perfect idea and I started talking to Alice about what shoes and jewelry would look best. Bella didn't seem too enthused about the idea, but she didn't really have a say in it. We were going to make her wear the dress and whatever else. I didn't understand why Bella disliked this kind of stuff; it wasn't like she was ugly.

Good thing Emmett had dropped off 'Nessie' earlier, because I don't think I could have done it myself. The launcher sat at our lab table when I entered the room. I went to go sit at the table as the empty chair sat next to me. I really wished he would just show up for this.

When it was time to take the launchers outside I tried to pick the thing up and wondered how Alice even did it. The thing was heavy! Luckily some random guy volunteered to do it for me, and I was so thankful. The teacher ordered us to quickly start launching the rubber stoppers that he gave each group, and measure how far it went at each angle. I did everything by myself: the launching, measuring how far it went, then bringing it back and doing it all over again. It was exhausting. If I had my partner here with me, things would have gone easier.

* * *

It was getting dark outside and we just finished eating dinner. I went up to room and got on my computer to check on Twitter. I missed my friends and my old exciting life back in New York. Everything was so dull here, and I bet Jessica's party on Friday wouldn't be anything like a party back at home. My friend's lives seemed to continue just fine without me, and I was sad I couldn't say the same thing about my life. I could feel things are, or going to change. It all depended on what I was going to do though, but I wanted to do nothing about it. Anyways, I wasn't planning on staying in this state after I graduated. I already sent my application to a few colleges in New York, and then my life would go back to the way it used to be…no Edward.

I was still pretty mad at him. It was like he stood me up, because he was sick. He couldn't have been that sick, I just saw him Saturday and he was perfectly healthy. When, or if he returned tomorrow I planned to give him hell. He deserved it anyway.

I started working on physics homework figuring the numbers together, that I got from the launching to figure out the velocity at which it traveled. I was supposed to be doing this with a partner, but he bailed on me. Good thing I knew what I was doing because I had done this before, and I finished in only a few minutes.

My phone started vibrating on the desk, and I figured it be one of my friends from back home because I was just talking to them online. I checked the caller ID and it read unknown number, so it was definitely not any of my friends, or contacts, but I decided to answer it anyways.

"Rosalie?" I knew exactly whose voice it was. It was the voice that irritated me, but at the same time made me excited to hear it.

"Yeah?"

"It's Edward," he clarified. "Um…Bella thought I should call you. She said you seemed like you had a hard time working on the project without me." I could hear it in his voice and the way how he coughed and sniffed his nose, that he was very sick. I suddenly felt bad for being angry at him.

"No, it's fine. It wasn't hard at all; the only hard part was trying to carry the thing. I didn't know it was so heavy…you made it seem like it weighed five pounds." I laughed as I started talking casually to him, but then I stopped, forgetting that I still wanted to be angry with him.

"Well that's good; I knew you wouldn't have a problem doing it by yourself."

"So…will you be coming back tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Why? Did you miss me?" He started to laugh, but then it turned into coughing. I felt so bad, he was sick and there was nothing I could do about it. I didn't answer, because I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't miss him…well I haven't thought about it in that way, but I was angry that he wasn't there, and I think he was picking up on it.

"To tell you the truth, I am really sorry that I wasn't there today. And I'm not sure I'll be there tomorrow…" He sighed and I could hear him blow his noise.

"It's okay. If you're sick you should stay home…goodnight Edward," I said as I was about to end to the call.

"Wait!" He shouted, and again he started to cough at the restrain that must have taken his sick throat. "Aren't you going to tell me about today? How did the project go?"

I didn't bother to object, because I didn't want him to feel worse than he was already feeling, so I started telling him about the day he had missed. I began with how Alice carried 'Nessie" all by herself over to me, and that I didn't understand how she could even do that, when I couldn't.

"I didn't know you were that weak. Even tiny little Alice is stronger than you!" He laughed at his joke, and so did I. I was trying really hard to be nice, but it was coming to me naturally. I went on telling him everything that happened: Jessica's party this Friday, conversation at lunch, and how Alice and I are making Bella wear a tiny black dress. He acted like he hadn't heard about it before, but I assumed that Alice and Bella already gave him the low down on everything. I told him about the project and that our 'Nessie' was probably the best launcher. He seemed to really enjoy it, like I was telling the juiciest story ever.

When we had moments like these, it always made me wonder. Maybe we could be friends, and I kind of wanted to be his friend. Past his arrogance, he was really a nice guy. He was smart, handsome, had a great sense of humor, loved his family, and in all he had a great personality…

After we said our goodbyes and hung up I probably laid on my bed for hours just thinking. So many thoughts were rushing through my head. I concluded that I actually _liked _Edward a lot more than I should, or wanted to. But this was just a crush, and with my experience with crushes they either turn out successfully and I end up with the guy, or they burn and fall. This was definitely a hopeless crush. I mean Edward had a girlfriend, and he was happy with her, and so was she. They were perfect together. And I was unsure if Edward felt the same way about me. Actually I was positive he felt the same way about me. Everything was adding up: the kiss, the mood swings, the hand held moment, they way he acted with me when no one else was around, and the conversation I just had with him on the phone. He did like me…

* * *

The next day Edward didn't show up, and this time I wasn't upset. The day went by so fast, the next thing I knew I was at home watching TV in my pjs. I normally didn't change my clothes right when I came home, just in case I needed to leave the house later, but today it didn't matter. I changed into my pjs, grabbed some cookie dough ice cream, and planted myself on the couch in the family room. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was watching, even though it was one of my favorite movies, I just couldn't concentrate on it.

Alice decided to invite herself over later that evening. She said she had enough of being around sick winy Edward that she just couldn't stand it and decided to come over. I tried to imagine Edward acting winy, but I just didn't see it in him...he didn't seem like the type of person to be winy.

Jasper was here, and she could have spent the time with him, but she choose to hang with me instead. She joined me on the couch, and I changed the channel to something more enjoyable. Being with Alice was so easy. She laughed and commented on the show we were watching, and in turn I did the same. She made great company.

"I'm really excited for Friday! The three of us, we're going to look hot in our black dress! Eeek! It's going to be so much fun!" Alice said as she started bouncing in her seat. "It'll be cool too because we all have dates." That reminded me that Emmett was my date. I was so out of it that morning when I found out Edward was sick, but I guess it wasn't a bad thing that I was going with Emmett. I just didn't want to give him the wrong impression that I was feeling the same way about him, as he was to me.

"So have you decided what shoes you're going to wear?" I asked her. I hadn't decided what shoes I was going to wear yet…I had other things on my mind.

"Oh yeah! I brought something for you…" Alice winked at me and she got up and sprinted away. When she came back she had a shopping bag with her and I knew exactly what was in the bag.

"I did some quick shopping yesterday, and I just happen to stumble upon THE CUTEST shoes!" She said as she pulled out three shoe boxes. "These are yours…I was taking a risk at doing this. I mean colored shoes with black dress? But I think it'll level out the sexiness of the dresses, add some cuteness to them."

I didn't really understand what she was saying until I opened up the box. Inside was a pair of hot pink high heels. They were super cute, and totally my style. Alice opened the other boxes, one pair was a bright purple and the other a bright teal.

"I got the purple ones for me and the teal ones for Bella. Aren't they perfect though? I know it's a black and white themed party, but who cares…it's not like they'll kick us out for adding a little color."

"Alice you're such a genius. Thank you." I gave her a hug, and tried on my shoes and surprisingly they fit perfectly. "How did you know my shoe size?"

"That was easy. I just asked Jasper. Duh!" She laughed and rolled her eyes like it was something I could have figured out on my own.

Alice stayed a little bit longer, and then she left. I almost forgot that I had homework to do that night. During physics class that day we had to write up a lab conclusion on what we learned about projectile motion and it was due on Wednesday, tomorrow. I started typing up the conclusion and wondered if Edward would be back tomorrow.

Apparently he was still sick, from what Alice told me. It's been three days since I've seen him last, and we had talked on the phone yesterday. I really wanted to see him…but I couldn't, and I wouldn't. This wasn't right; this developing attraction to him needed to stop. It was getting unhealthy at the amount of time I spent just thinking about him…wondering if he ever thought about me or how I wanted to taste his lips again. That memory was still clear. I was so foolish at the time. How couldn't I see it coming?

Edward wasn't there the next day either. His absence put me in a cloud of gloom, but I put on my best fake smile for everyone and nobody noticed. Jessica's party was coming up in two more days, and I hopped Edward would get better by then. I was really looking forward to it. I needed some major fun.

I entered Physics class again, for the third time this week, to find his seat empty. I kept wishing that he'd magically show up, but he never appeared. I tried to focus, instead of thinking about him, but it was difficult. I could find a way to relate everything back to him. My behavior was becoming quite unacceptable for me. I needed to stop thinking like this. Edward was just a boy, and not at all my type. I kept trying to tell myself that, but the more and more I did, I found ways to contradict it. Edward was just a boy, but he wasn't any ordinary boy…there was something special about him. And Edward was not at all my type, but that only made things more interesting.

* * *

That evening after I did my homework, ate dinner, and did anything else that kept me busy; I decided to write a poem. It was dark and rainy outside and it set the perfect setting for writing deep poetry. I sat on my bed, with all the lights off in my room except the bed light and began writing. I tried writing about what was in my heart and my true feelings. I felt angry and alone, and the lines on the paper reflected that.

I looked at the clock and it was a few minutes past six o clock. Around the same time Edward had called me on Monday. I checked my phone, just in case he would call again and then I laughed at myself. I really needed to stop…but I wondered if Edward had added me as a contact in his phone. I did.

I debated on rather I should call him or not. And I didn't call him. The fact is, I didn't want to talk to him…I wanted to see him. I told my parents that I was going over to see Alice, and left. Not completely sure what I was getting myself into; I drove in the rain with the radio off. I liked the sound of the rain; it helped put me at a state of peace. I arrived at the Cullen's place and was greeted by the Misses.

"Good evening Mrs. Cullen. I have some homework to drop off for Edward." Good thing I thought to bring something with me. I suspected that Bella probably already told Edward about what he missed in Physics class, but I needed some kind of excuse to see him.

"Rosalie, please call me Esme. No need to be formal," She said as she welcomed me into the house. She helped me get out of my soaking yet jacket and offered to get me dry clothes, but considering how Alice and I are completely different sizes, I kindly refused. I walked through the house to find Edward in the family room. The TV was on, and there was an assortment of different wrappers and tissues all around him on the couch. He was wrapped in a blanket, and I think he was asleep.

I went over and sat right next to him. He was definitely asleep. I observed his face as he slept. He looked so peaceful and beautiful. I slightly brushed my hand through his bronze hair, and his eyes blinked open.

"Hi…" I said as I took back my hand and crossed my arms over my middle. _Keep your hands to yourself. Keep your hands to yourself._

"Hey?" He said while he sat up with a puzzled look. "Rosalie?"

"Feeling better?" I asked, trying to distract him from the fact that I was just watching him sleep, and that I petted his hair.

"Yeah…what are you doing here?" He yawned and ran his hands through his hair, do doubt thinking I was just doing the same thing.

"Umm…I came to see you," Was all I could come up with. A huge smile appeared on his face.

"Aw, you missed me!" He said as he laughed, this time no cough followed and I was happy that he was feeling much better. This meant he'd be at school tomorrow. _Yay._

"Missed you? I don't think so." For reason I just couldn't admit to it, but he saw right through me.

"You did too. Just admit it." He had leaned closer to me. So close that I could feel him breathe out his words. I knew he was just trying to intimidate me, to get me to confess, but all I could concentrate on was his lips. I was so foolish last time...how could I not recognize how perfect and juicy his lips were. I felt myself lean in closer to him. I just wanted a tiny taste of him…just a little was all I needed.

"Alice," I heard him mumble and his turned away from me, and he even scooted away from me. I was still in the same position when I heard Alice's voice.

"Rosalie! I didn't know you where here!" I turned to look at Alice and smile, and then looked back at Edward. He wasn't looking at me, he was watching TV. A rush of strong rejection waved through me. I felt like I was going to cry, but I couldn't. Not here, in front of Alice. I tried to avert my emotions by completely blocking Edward out of my view and got up and hugged Alice. She was an instant mood lightener.

"Yeah…I just dropped off some stuff for him," I didn't bother to look at him, as I started to walk towards the front door.

"Well that was nice of you. So you don't want to stay any longer? We could watch a movie!" She said as she grabbed my arm and started to pull me in the opposite direction.

"I'm really sorry I can't…maybe some other day," I promised, but she pouted in her lips, and let me go. Now was not the time for movie watching when I was on the verge of tears. I quickly left, and when I was finally away from their house, I broke down. I hated how emotional I get over things. No one knew this about me…well except Edward. He was the one only I told, but other than that I had an image to maintain and it wasn't cool if people found out how big of a coward I really was.

When I was almost home my phone went off. I wait till I got home to check it. Of course it had to be a text from Edward:

_I'm sorry…_

**

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year!**

**Things are going to get fun. ;D**

**Review!  
**


	6. Now There's No Holding Back

Chapter 6: Now There's No Holding Back

She didn't respond to me, and I knew that I had upset her. Things always get so close with us and reality would always get in the way. I knew I would have kissed her if I hadn't heard Alice coming. I was starting no to trust myself when I was alone with her. It was like a whole other force was acting on my actions. I mean, I desperately wanted to kiss her, so bad that it killed me to regret her so harshly. She needed to know how sorry I was. I could tell she was very upset in the way she tried to hide it when she said goodbye to Alice. I didn't understand how easily it was for me to read Rosalie, and other could not. No one else knew how she would smile for them; she covered up her true feelings. Just like a rose; so beautiful on the outside, but yet so delicate.

And then there was Bella… My sweet, sweet Bella. She had visited me every day I was sick and, God I loved her. She was my life, my air, until I began to think maybe fate had other plans. Bella had no idea of my true feelings towards Rosalie. Over the course of my sickness and being home and alone for three days, it gave me time to think and I finally opened up my eyes. I cared for Rosalie, and I wanted nothing more than to be with her right now.

I had this aching feeling that she wasn't alright. Her sadness was becoming my sadness and her happiness mine too. I knew I made her sad most of the time, but I wondered if I could ever bring her endless joy. There were rare times when we were happy being with each other, like when I had called her earlier. It wasn't my intention, but Bella insisted. She had no idea that she possibly was doing something completely wrong for her own benefit and my own. I knew Rosalie had missed me, when she asked if I was coming back the next day. And when she said goodnight, I suddenly didn't want to end the conversation, so I asked her how her day went. Surprisingly without hesitation, she told me everything. I listened intently as we talked and I enjoyed hearing her voice.

I went to bed content that night. I wouldn't have minded chatting all night with her, for the rest of my life…

I hadn't received a message back from Rosalie, and I stayed up for hours just waiting. I couldn't take it, and she could be so stubborn, so I texted her again.

_Rose?_

I had used her nickname, trying to make it seemed like I cared, which she probably thought that I didn't care. I highly doubted that she'd be up this late anyways.

_Just leave me alone. _

She texted me back quick. I wanted to call her, but it wouldn't have helped. I knew enough now, that when I hurt her feelings, trying to talk to her about it was going to be a fail, and possibly make the situation much worse.

* * *

I finally got to return to school the next day. I saw Rosalie in the morning, but she didn't even bother to say hello. I knew things were bad when she wasn't speaking to me. I had never meant for this to happen again, but like I said, it just seemed inevitable. It was obvious to her and me, and blind to everyone else how we felt about each other. We made it so confusing, when it was quite simple.

Emmett informed me how he was going to Jessica's party with Rosalie. He was super excited, and I was happy for him. He really liked her, but I wasn't sure if she liked him like that. A wave of jealously swept through me. I kind of wished I was taking her, but I was not on her good side at the moment. Emmett could have her, if it took away the stress from me.

By lunch time, I was still being ignored by her. She couldn't ignore me for long, because we were lab partners. I wanted some alone time with her, to tell her face to face that I didn't mean it last night. If admitted that I didn't mean it, then that would clearly show that I cared for her, but I debated if maybe it was too early, or weird to actually say it out loud to her. I completely scratched out whatever I had planned to say.

I left lunch early, so that I could get to class early. I had papers to turn in, and to chat with the teacher about the days I had missed. Rosalie never told me how 'Nessie' won best model, and we got extra credit for it.

She entered the classroom with Bella, and sat in her normal seat, next to me. Her very presence was becoming intoxicating, but not in a bad way. I tried not to breathe in her sweet smell, but that didn't help. I watched her, while she organized her binder, and I knew that she was fully aware that I was watching. I thought maybe I was making her a bit nervous when she accidently dropped her pen. I naturally reached down to get it, and gave it back to her.

"Thanks," she said. When I heard her voice speak directly to me, I could feel the hope in it.

"Umm...about last night," I began to say, but I didn't know how explain it. I wanted to tell her that I wanted to kiss her, and that I liked her, but I couldn't. It wouldn't be right.

"It's okay. I understand." She shrugged her shoulders, and returned to organizing her binder.

"No. I don't think you do."

She looked at again and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. It looked like she was thinking about what to say. "No. I do Edward. I wasn't thinking…"

"I wanted- I mean, I wasn't thinking either, but can't you see?"

"See what? All I see is how wrong everything is. You don't make any sense to me, and I'm starting not to make any sense to myself. So can you just drop it?" She harshly spat the words to me. Class began and I didn't speak to her again. She didn't know how much her words affected me now.

After school, driving home with Alice and Bella like usual; Alice had brought up how Rosalie came to visit last night. I tensed up, while I heard her talking about it with Bella.

"She said something about dropping stuff off for Edward, I don't know…but she was in a hurry to leave." Alice informed Bella.

"Oh. That was nice of her."

"I know that's what I said! She didn't even tell me she was stopping by. And then, when I tried to ask Edward about it, he said it was nothing…" I couldn't believe her. I was in the car, while she was gossiping about me.

"Umm...I'm right here Alice!" I waved, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying that every time you two are together, you seem to piss each other off."

"Yeah. I thought you had talked to her on Monday night and you said everything was sorted out." Bella complained. I seriously wanted to tell her, she had no idea…

"Bella. I tried to be nice. Really I did, but that girl is impossible."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Rosalie is just…very independent."

"Anyways…so Emmett is totally geeked that he gets to be her date for Jessica's party tomorrow. It's kind of cute," Alice began chatting away again, and I tuned her out. I don't remember ever agreeing to go to the party. It was like everyone assumed I would go. I knew if Bella really had a choice, she'd choose not to go, and we could do something together. I needed some alone time with her anyways, it'd be good for me. I missed the summer, when all I'd do was spend time with Bella, and she was the only girl I thought about it. How fast things change in a little over a week.

Friday came, and all everyone talked about was their plans for tonight. Apparently Alice thought it'd be a good idea to host an after party at our house, but of course only our elite group of friends could only come which included Bella, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. It was nice to have more people to add to our group, because before I would be just Bella and me, and Emmett would find a girl, and Alice would go with her friends. Now, we went together, and everyone was perfectly matched…I guess.

School was the same. Rosalie didn't bother to try to talk to me, and I did the same. While we sat in physics taking notes, all I could think about was touching her. Not in that kind of way, but just holding her hand like before. I didn't think she was upset with me anymore, because she seemed more relaxed. I was more relaxed, but I wondered how much longer this was going to last. This cycle that we created of tension will end soon, and we'd go back to times were we got along just fine. But those times would always cause so much confusion, and we didn't know what to make of it so we'd go downhill and end up like we are right now. Unhappy. Unsure…Unstable.

* * *

I was waiting in the kitchen with Jasper and Emmett. The girls decided to get ready here with Alice, and our parents had already left for a night in the town telling us to be safe and of course no drinking. Alice and them have been getting ready for hours now, when it only took me and hour to shower, get dressed, and run my fingers through my hair so it looked a bit decent. I hadn't thought about what to wear, so I threw on black dress pants and a white button up. Jasper was dressed similar but with a black tie, and Emmet wore all black with a white tie.

Ten more minutes till the party would start and we wouldn't be there on time. Alice had talked about being 'fashionably late' but I didn't see the point in missing nearly the first thirty minutes when it would start at seven and end at ten. Wouldn't you think you'd want to make the most of it?

Alice called down to us to tell us they were finally ready, so we went to wait in the foyer. Alice descended down the stairs first, in a sleeveless black dress and of course in purple heels, followed by Bella who's dress was similar to Alice's but it was strapless, and she wore black tights with it. Bella was so modest, and she shyly glanced at me, and I noticed the teal heels she had on. Alice had brought them colored heels, and she showed me what hers and Bella's had looked like, but she had already given Rosalie hers so I hadn't seen them. But they were supposed to be hot pink.

Once Alice was off the stairs she went over to Jasper, and they held hands. He whispered in her ear what sounded like 'you look beautiful.' They made a cute couple, the kind of couple you could see growing old together.

"Hey," Bella said as she looked at me and followed my gaze to see Jasper and Alice completely absorbed in each other. "They're so cute."

"Yeah, I'm happy for her," I said as a wrapped my arm around Bella's back, and she did the same thing too.

"Where's Rosalie?" Emmett asked, a bit worried.

"She's coming. She couldn't find her purse," Bella assured him. Only a few seconds later, Rosalie appeared, and she descended the stairs. Her dress was the most simple, which surprised me. It had sleeves and stopped a little above the knee like everyone else's, and she had on those hot pink heels. They weren't just your regular high heels, they were the fuck me hot pink type of heels. And she looked gorgeous, with her golden hair in soft curls and a radiant smile. Rosalie didn't bother to look at me, but she kept her eyes on Emmett who was basically drooling with his mouth open. I tried averting my attention back to Bella, but she was watching Rosalie too.

"She's really pretty," Bella whispered to me. Rosalie joined Emmett by the arm, and Alice announced that we could finally go. None of us had a car that could fit us all, so Jasper and Alice drove with Bella and me, while Emmett took Rosalie. I was thankful that she wouldn't be riding in my car.

The party was hosted at Jessica's parent's pizza parlor in town. When you walked inside you couldn't even tell it was a restaurant. A few table and chairs lined the space, and the place was decorated with white and black balloons and streamers. People were already there, and all you saw was a mesh of black and white moving on the dance floor.

"She should have hired me as the decorator. I would have done so much better," Alice joked, as we headed over to grab a table. Bella wasn't really into dancing, so we decided to eat first, while the others went to dance. They had baffeut style pizzas, but I chose to stick with the normal cheese and pepperoni.

"Oh look there's Jessica!" Bella pointed, as we sat at the table eating. Jessica had on red, compared to the black and white theme, but I guess that was typical of her. She wanted to stand out. When we were done eating, I took Bella's hand and guided her to the dance floor, till we found our group. I held her hands as we kind of swayed around. No matter what the song was Jasper and Alice had their arms around each other, with their heads tilted to lean on each others. It was truly sweet. But then I saw Emmett and Rosalie dancing, and I wanted to rip me eyes out.

Emmett had his hands on her hips, as she grinded in front of him. I know I should have expected this kind of dancing at a party, but I didn't expect Rosalie to…I couldn't stop watching as she slide up and down him, grinding and Emmett was completely enjoying it, I could tell. I would have never expected Rosalie to be such a good dancer, and I tried to think about dancing with her. I wanted to be in Emmett's position, but threw the thoughts out of mind.

The rest of the party was pretty much the same. Jasper and Alice continued to dance together, and didn't even stop for food. Rosalie and Emmett's 'provocative' dancing continued as they switched it up a bit, but eventually they stopped for food and chatted with others. Jessica had her moment, when everyone sang happy birthday to her, and before we knew it, it was the last song of the night.

Alice decided it would be fun to switch partners, just for the last dance. I didn't have a problem with doing that, because I thought she would be my partner, but she partnered up with Emmett, and so Bella went with Jasper, leaving Rosalie and I. We just stood there for awhile not making a move.

"It's just one dance," Alice pleaded, and everyone gave us looks. I haven't spoken to Rosalie since yesterday, and now we were suppose to dance together. I stuck out my arms, welcoming her to dance. She hesitated, but then Alice had 'accidently' bumped into her, causing her to stumble towards me. She rested her arms on my shoulders, and I put mine on her hips. We danced in silence for awhile, swaying back and forth. We didn't even look at each other, it was getting awkward, but I felt so comfortable being this close with her.

"I didn't know you were such a good dancer," I teased her, although she smiled still not giving me eye contact. "So…are you and Emmett like a thing now?" I asked.

"No."

"But what was that-" She cut me off.

"He's my date. What did you expect?" She still hadn't looked at me.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing for things." She finally gave me the eye contact I was waiting for.

"Rose-" I wanted to tell her something, but she cut me off again.

"Edward don't. I don't need this now," She looked away, and I debated whether I shouldn't speak anymore.

"Then when? You never want to talk about it."

"Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about. And whenever we do try to talk, we always argue…"

I pulled her towards me, so that she closer and our head almost touched. "Talk about this. How I feel whenever I'm near you. And you feel it too. I don't want to deny this anymore…" I whispered in her ear, and she looked down. I could feel her hands pulling me towards her, so that we were hugging and she rested her head on my chest. After a few short seconds, which felt like forever in heaven, she pushed away from me, looking into my eyes shaking her head.

"I'm the sorry one," She whispered, and her eyes were getting teary. I reached out with my thumb finger to wipe the corner of her eye, before the tear could make it down her sweet face. There was so much I wanted to tell her, but then the lights came on and people were moving to leave. The rest of the group found us, and I wasn't thinking about what if they saw us. I looked around the room to see if anyone else had seen us, but it appeared no one even noticed.

On the way home, Alice and Bella had asked me about the dance with Rosalie. Apparently they found it was amusing, and thought I still believed in cooties because I wouldn't dance with her. I went along with their joke, because I didn't know how else to answer their question.

Once we got home, and Emmett arrived, we all changed out of our formal apparel into bathing suites. Nothing like being in the hot tub on a cold November night. I wrapped my towel around my shoulders once I was ready and went to go join everyone else in the hot tub. The freezing cold hit my bare body, as I slide open the door and rushed to get into the tub. I sat in between Bella and Alice and Bella scooted closer to me so that she could lean on my arm. Right across from me sat Emmett and Rosalie. He had his arm stretched behind her head, and he seemed very pleased. From this point of view it kind of looked like Rosalie had nothing on, and that sent my imagination on frenzy. But then she sat up a bit, and I could tell she definitely had something on, but it a tube top bathing suit. I mentally hit myself on the head for thinking like that.

After an hour everyone gradually started to get out, and laid my head back and closed my eyes. I could use some relaxation and quiet time to myself. I stretched my legs out across the tub, and didn't expect to hit something and I heard a squeal. I opened my eyes to find Rosalie still in the tub with me.

"Oh," was all that came out of my mouth.

"I was about to leave…" She said, but she didn't move to get up. My leg was still rested on hers and we sat like that for awhile, until Jasper had informed us that we were going to watch a movie. Rosalie hesitated before she got up.

"Don't look," She blushed.

"What are you talking about?" It took me a while to get what she was saying. "Oh come one. I bet you walk around on the beach all the time in that."

"So!" She said as she narrowed her eyes. I didn't want to have a useless argument about something like this, so I covered my eyes with my hands. I listened as she got up, and peeked through my hands. I don't know if she was ashamed at her very revealing suit, or she just didn't want me to see, but all I saw was her backside and she went to grab her towel.

"I said no looking," She rolled her eyes, and tied the towel around her and vanished into the house. I sat in the tub for a while longer till I got up and left. I made a run for it to the door with my towel over my shoulders. When I got inside I could smell popcorn, and I heard the loud thud of the surround sound.

"Hurry up Edward the movie is starting!" I heard Alice call from the family room. I hurried up to my room and threw on some sweats and a t-shirt and made my way back down stairs. Bella already had a spot next to her for me to sit down, and once I did she wrapped a blanket around us and snuggled. I really wasn't paying attention to the movie. All I could think about was Rosalie in that barely bikini.

I snuck a glance at her, and I saw that she was looking at me too. Neither of us took our eyes off each other, and a smile started to appear on my face. I couldn't help it, so then I looked back at the TV. When the movie was done, everyone decided it was finally time to get some sleep. They all were staying at our place; the girls in Alice's room, and the guys in mine.

* * *

I stayed awake in my bed, for maybe hours it felt like. I just couldn't sleep, so I got up, careful not to walk over the sleeping guys on the floor, and went downstairs. I started to clean up the mess everyone had made, but then when I looked out the windows into the back patio I swear I saw someone sitting on the couch out there. I walked closer to the window, to get a better view at who it was. Once I saw the golden hair that blew in the breeze, I knew exactly who it was. I quickly went back into the family room and grabbed a blanket and put on the closest slippers and went outside to join her on the couch.

"Aren't you cold?" I said as I sat down next to her. She was curled up under her blanket.

"Yeah," she spoke as she shivered. Without really thinking about it I scooted closer to her so that our sides were touching, and offered some of my blanket to her. Without any hesitation she took half of the blanket which squashed us closer.

"Why are you out here? It's freezing." I slightly shivered.

"To clear my head…" She whispered as she laid her head down on my shoulder.

"Why would you need to do that?"

"I think I'm crazy," she laughed as she pulled away from me so that she could look me in the eyes. I started to laugh at the idea too. "It's not funny…" She looked into my eyes, and I could tell she was struggling to tell me something. "All I think about is you," she confessed.

"Well, I must be crazy too. Because you're all I think about." She looked at me, and started giggling.

"That's really cheesy," she rolled her eyes and laid her head back on my shoulder.

"But I meant it," I whispered.

"Don't say stuff like that."

"Why not?"

"Because…" She started to say, but I knew exactly what she meant. I had a girlfriend.

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact about…about how I feel about you."

"And how do you feel about me?"

"Before you, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars-points of light and reason...And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty." I recited the quote from Twilight. She tilted her head up to look at me. I was about to apologize…maybe I went a little too far, but then she kissed me. It was quick and soft, and I wanted more of it.

"Shit! Sorry. I wasn't-" She began to say, but I covered my lips on hers. It was so amazing, and I just wanted more of it. I put my hands on her and guided her towards my lap, because the position we were in now, was awkward. She let me guide her onto my lap, straddling it. We continued to deepen the kiss, as she rocked herself on my lap, and tugged on my hair. I couldn't think about anything. All I wanted was her. This was the moment I've been waiting for since the last time, and it felt so right. I started trailing kisses down to her neck, and gently kissed her there, and in return I heard a moan come from inside her. It was hard to hold back at the sound of that, and I attacked her mouth with mine. I wanted to do so much more, and she wasn't resisting for once.

Just then I heard a car coming up the driveway.

"My parents are here," I said each word while I kissed her. She seemed to not want to leave, and neither did I. Eventually, when we heard the garage door open, we knew we'd better stop before my parents would have found us like this. How would I explain that?

"This changes things," She said as she rain her fingers threw my hair. "What are we going to do?"

"Maybe we should talk about this in the morning, before our parents find us," I said and we both got up. Before we left I kissed her one more time, and we tip toed our way back up to our rooms. That was probably the best I've sleep in a while, but I wasn't looking forward to the 'talk' in the morning. It was clear how much we liked each other now. I knew how she felt about me before, but I didn't know that she felt so strongly and it was a major turn on.

* * *

I woke up with the sun shining through my huge windows, and noticed how none of the guys were there. I wondered how late I'd slept in. I quickly hurried out of bed, and went downstairs to find everyone in the kitchen.

"You're up, finally," My mother said as she hugged me. "Ready to help out?" She asked me, and I realized how everyone was working on putting breakfast together.

"He can help me," Rosalie said as she carried a bowl of fruit to the counter. It was so weird how no one knew about us, but we did and I went over to join her. She handed me a knife and I began cutting up the fruit.

"I want to be with you," I whispered to her.

"No you don't. Have you even thought about this? What about Bella?" She whispered back at me.

"I don't know…" and I clearly hadn't thought about Bella. I knew I loved her, and she was the one I wanted to marry, at some point.

"Edward…we can't do this. It's not how I want to start things off…Being at a new school and suddenly you end your stable relationship with Bella, for me. People would label me. I've been down that road before…"

"We can wait then."

"Why are you so eager? Aren't you thinking about Bella? She'll be so hurt. I'll wait, but I'm only doing it for you, so you don't end up making the wrong choice."

"Rose, you're not the wrong choice…"

"What we had last night was great…really. But I don't see where this is heading."

"If it's what you want. I'll wait," I said as a gently pulled some of her hair behind her ear, and she blushed. I saw a side of Rosalie that most people didn't see.

While we were having our little moment, I hadn't noticed that Jasper was watching the whole time until he cleared his throat, louder than one should, and we both froze.

**

* * *

A/N: I promised a few people that'd I get this done Sunday-ish! And I did. lol xD**

**A little FYI: This story was rated M for a reason. There will be later lemons. And without spoiling anything...I'm pretty sure you can guess because of who the main characters are.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**


	7. Need You Now

Chapter 7: Need You Now

Ever since Friday night, all I wanted to do was be with Edward. It was impossible to try to get him out of my thoughts now. I fantasized about kissing him again and again, but I knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon. Edward had a girlfriend and I couldn't continue with this. He wasn't thinking at all. He would break up with Bella just to be with me, and to think about it we barely knew each other. I needed him to get his priorities straight and maybe it was best I was going away for this Thanksgiving break. My family was going back to stay in New York to celebrate Thanksgiving with everyone else like we normally did before we moved. It was Tuesday, three days after we kissed, and we would be leaving tonight and returning Saturday.

As much as I wanted to be with Edward, I felt I was interfering and intruding. Bella and Edward had a good, stable relationship and from what I heard they would probably marry. It just didn't feel like my place to ruin something so sweet. When I told Edward that I wanted him to wait before he made such a drastic decision, I meant for him to wait till he realized this was just a crush we had going on. These feelings would fade and he would still be with Bella, like it was suppose to be. But I already felt so guilty for causing Edward to cheat, and Bella and I were becoming such good friends.

Edward and I managed to get through breakfast that Saturday morning at his place. We were both uneasy and worried because we didn't know how much Jasper saw, or heard. He didn't really bring it up afterward either, so maybe he forgot. But I knew Jasper enough that he'd wait till the perfect opportunity to talk with me alone. I wouldn't let him have it…

The rest of the weekend I spent keeping myself busy. Edward and I texted each other a few times, but it was just _'what's ups'_ and _'hellos.' _It was cute until Monday came and we actually had to face each other. Right when I said good morning to him, I knew it was going to be a hard day. I had said it in that perky, flirty kind of way and then I noticed what I did and blushed. It was embarrassing for me, but no one seemed to notice except him. I was thankful we didn't have any classes together besides physics, because who knows what would have come out of my lips. I resorted to not talking to him at all for the rest of the day, but later that evening I had called him and explained my behavior and he simply laughed.

Today was going a lot better. I kept my emotions in tack, and I was able to say hi to him like normal person would and kept the talking to a minimum. Now we're in physics, our seats close together so that our arms touched. It was the least we could do. Like most days, the teacher finished early and it gave us a few minutes to mingle.

"So this is the last time I'll see you till Saturday?" Edward asked with this handsome crooked smile. I hadn't noticed that expression on him before, and it just about made my insides melt.

"Yeah," I breathed out.

"You'll call though, right?" I nodded in response. I wasn't so certain on calling him though. I think we both needed this time away from each other. He could spend the time with Bella, and figure out that leaving her was a bad decision. He didn't love me; he loved her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I had asked him, because he certainly was starring me down with a concerned look.

"I'll miss you…"

"Me too," I whispered as I almost grabbed his hands, but I couldn't. People were probably watching.

The bell rang, and we simply smiled at each other as our goodbye. If this were any other guy, that I had already kissed and made out with, I probably would have hugged him and kissed his cheek goodbye. But this was Edward, and that made all the difference.

* * *

We took a straight flight out to New York that evening where my uncle was there to pick us up. We drove for another hour to their townhouse. Normally we'd have Thanksgiving at our house, but considering how we did not live here anymore, the tradition was broken and our uncle Aro's place was next up. Once we arrived at their house my parents claimed their only guest bedroom, leaving Jasper and I to share rooms with Aro's three children: Heidi, Alec, and Jane. Jasper took up room with Alec, and I with Heidi although Jane protested and insisted that I stay with her. Jane was the youngest of Aro's children, and she looked up to me, just as much as her older sister Heidi.

Heidi and I grew up together and she was practically the sister I never had. We attended the same schools, had the same friends, and everyone referred to us as the Hale twins, instead of my brother and I, because we were basically the same person and the only difference was that she was brunette and I, blonde.

We stayed up for a few more hours, catching up on the past weeks we were away from each other. She told me how even though she was starting to hang out with our friends more often, she was lonely as ever without me. And I knew exactly how she felt. We used to do everything together and now it just wasn't possible. A phone call here, a message there, it wasn't enough for our once strong friendship to handle. We somehow ended up crying and hugging each other, sobbing about much we missed one another, and then we burst out laughing at pathetic selves, while wiping the tears off our faces.

She asked about my new friends Alice and Bella, and I told her what I could. How completely opposite Bella was from Alice. Alice would want to go shopping, while Bella would rather read a book, but there was a median in their friendship that allowed them to get along great. Most of which I guessed was Edward. He was Alice's brother, and Bella's boyfriend…

"Is this the same gorgeously handsome Edward you told me about?" Heidi asked curiously.

"Yeah, but I did not describe him as being gorgeously handsome."

"Oh please, the way you described him, made him seem like a sex god. It's like you knew every detail of his face, especially his luscious lips…like somehow you knew exactly what you were talking about…" She stopped in silence and turned to look me in the face. I tried my hardest but the blush that was beginning to form on my cheeks betrayed me. "ROSALIE HALE! Tell me you did not!"

I threw myself on her bed, covering my face in a pillow trying to hide the huge smile that was appearing on my face to accompany the blush. Just more evidence to my guiltiness.

"You kissed him didn't you? Did you like it? Did he like it? Did you guys only kiss once? Does his girlfriend know?" She asked as she tried prying the pillow away from me with success. I thought about what to tell her; how to answer her questions. I had nothing to hide from her, and I was grateful to have someone to actually talk to about my 'Edward' situation.

"I guessed we kind of kissed twice. I don't really count the first time because it was so quick..so we only truly kissed once, and it was actually Friday night and it…was intense." I told her and she demanded more. I started from the beginning with the awkward tension that led to the first kiss, and then the odd hatred that developed after along with the moments we had together where the world didn't matter and everything felt so right. I told her about Friday night, about the party, our dance, the hot tub, and the movie that led to our hot make out session on his back patio; and then our goodbyes early today.

"Wow…so what are you going to do?"

"I don't know…"

"He obviously wants to be with you, and don't you feel the same way? Then the solution is easy: take him!"

"It's not that easy. I just feel it's not my place. He was already in love with another girl, and I just feel like I'm intruding. This thing that's happening between us…could just be nothing. And just think what people would say if he suddenly broke up with Bella, and started going out with me. I couldn't handle that again. You remember before?" I hated to bring up the past that I tried so hard to rid of, but I had my reasons why I was so hesitant to start anything up with Edward. I was still emotionally scarred of a past terribly awful relationship.

* * *

It was Thursday, Thanksgiving and the house was engulfed in the aroma of various foods cooking in the kitchen. Even though I loved to cook, I stayed out of the kitchen this time, and instead I sat in the living room and watched the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade with Jane. A few years ago, we all went to see the parade live in person and it was magnificent but I preferred watching it from the comfort of a warm house.

More family members arrived throughout the day as the commotion grew and Heidi and I decided to retreat upstairs in her room.

"So there's this party tomorrow night? You should come. Parties just aren't the same without you, and who knows the next time you'll be back in New York. Are you in?"

"Of course I am. You know that party I went to on Friday? Nothing compared to parties here, it was like I was attending an 8th grade dance or something." I joked and we both laughed. I needed this party and it would be nice to see everyone again.

Finally it was dinner time, as the family took seats around the gigantic table in the somewhat cramped dining room and the kids sat at the kitchen table. I enjoyed the company of my family as we casually chatted and joked over dinner.

Somewhere in between I ended up getting a text from Edward wishing me and happy Thanksgiving. Under the table, on my lap I showed the text to Heidi who was sitting next to me.

"Oh my god, what are you going to say back?" She whispered to me playfully. I started to type happy Thanksgiving back, but then my mom completely caught me off guard.

"Who could you be texting right now that's so urgent?" My mom said across the table. I knew that was her way of telling me to put the phone away.

"Who's Edward?" Jane asked out loud, and I froze. I completely forgot she was sitting next to me, and she most likely read over my shoulder. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"That Cullen boy?" My father asked.

"NO!" I shouted all too fast, and I could feel my cheeks burn with blush. "I mean no he is definitely not my boyfriend." I stated, as I caught a glimpse of Jasper looking directly at me. Great. How could I avoid him now…and I was doing so well.

"I thought you two weren't getting along?" My mom asked, pressing the subject further.

"It's complicated mother. I don't want to talk about it," I said ending the conversation, and the room got quiet. Soon everyone began talking again, like nothing ever happened. But Jasper, Heidi, and I knew exactly what had happened.

Later that night when the guests were gone and the house was finally quiet, me and Heidi sat in her room watching TV. We were discussing tomorrow night's party and what we planned to wear, which kind of reminded me of something I would do with Alice too. Just then someone knocked on the door, and of course Jasper entered the room.

"Can I talk to Rosalie alone, please?" He asked. Heidi eyed him, then me, then him, and back to me again. I knew I had to get this over with, so I smiled and motioned for her to leave.

"What are you keeping from me?" He asked as he took a seat near me.

"Jasper." I gave him a pointed look and then focused my eyes back on the TV.

"Rosalie please just tell me whatever is going on, otherwise I'll just assume the worst." He paused for awhile and then continued. "Are you and Edward in some secret relationship?"

"No." I told him, but I knew he wasn't buying it. "Look, you promise you won't tell anyone?" I asked him, although I was sure of his answer but he simply nodded anyway. "We kissed. I mean it was really no big deal anyways, more of like an accident. People don't lie when they say hatred is a strong emotion." I tried to joke about it, but he just sat there thinking it through.

"So that's it? What about now?"

"We're just friends. What happened is behind us, but I promise nothing is happening now." I could tell he wanted to believe me so bad, and he did because he trusted me.

* * *

The next day I was a little depressed that it would be my last day in New York before we left tomorrow morning, and I had barely done anything so I was especially looking forward to tonight's party.

"So whose party is this exactly?" I asked Heidi while I was doing her makeup.

"This girl named Hollie…she's a friend of a friend, but everyone's going to be there because of you."

"Really? Are you just making that up?"

"No, I'm for real. You were kind of a big deal Rose, people love you." I had to laugh at that. I always thought people were intimidated by me. Heidi told me, a party without us was a dead party because when guys knew we'd be at a party all the guys would show up, and then if other girls knew all the hot guys were coming to the same party then they'd show up too. We once tested that theory and told everyone we were going to this 'nobody's' party and of course people showed up.

I decided to go casual, wearing the same black dress I wore to Jessica's party paired with knitted leggings, a loose jacket, and UGGs, and Heidi wore a similar outfit. We said goodbye to our parents, and promised not to be out long, and left in a cab with Jasper along with us.

When we got there the party was already filled with people drinking, dancing, and chatting. I was overwhelmed with the many welcomes and hugs I got from old friends, and people I didn't even know.

"Hey, you must be Rosalie, the talk of the night? I'm Hollie." A red haired girl approached me with a gorgeous boy behind her that had his arms wrapped around her waist. He started kissing her neck playfully. "Taylor stop," she whispered to him.

"Umm..yeah. Great party"

"Thanks," she said as we awkwardly parted.

I hung out with my group of friends for the evening, only having one drink. It was really nice seeing them again. It felt like I never left.

Later on that night Hollie approached me again saying there was a guy at the door asking for me. I followed her to the door, and at first I had no idea who this man was, but then it was too obvious. His all familiar look, and the smell of alcohol pooling off of him. Someone I never thought I'd see again; someone I had shut out of my life long ago.

"Rosalie?"

"Royce?" I was afraid to let him in, but I did anyways. It was a habit I was ashamed of.

"Can I talk to you alone?" he asked. I knew it probably wasn't the best idea considering his state, and I knew exactly how he acted when he was drunk. I've been through it too many times. But I was curious, so I led him to a room away from the party.

"You look so grown up Rose, so pretty," he said as he tried to stoke my hair, but I slapped his hand away.

"What do you want Royce?" I said as sternly as possible.

"I miss you babe. I want you back."

"Are you serious? After everything you did to me! After everything I had to do to rid you of my life! You can't be serious right now."

"Please. I said I was sorry too many times. Isn't sorry enough?" He started inching closer to me, and I backed away. This could not be happening again.

"Never," I spat at him, and he instantly slapped me hard on the cheek. I didn't feel the pain at first, and then it hit me like fire causing me to whimper. I instinctively made a run for the door, but he blocked it and pushed me against the ground. I started sobbing, and no screams for help could come from my lungs. I was frozen in terror, with all the past and dark memories of Royce running through my head. He grabbed me by the wrists and pinned my body down with his hips. It was all too familiar to me, and I promised myself this would never happen again.

While he was preoccupied with undoing his pants, I did something I've never done to him. I fought back. I ended up biting his ear, and then anything else I could get a hold of.

"Shit Rosalie, what have you done?" He screamed as he let go of my wrists to touch the spots where I had bitten him, and blood was now apparent. I used my free arms to push him off of me and make a run for the door, but he caught one of my ankles causing me to trip.

"You bitch! Look what you've done!" He said as he dragged me near him. I tried kicking and clawing the floor; anything to just get away from him. My arms frantically tried to find anything in reach I could cling to, and I finally caught a hold of something hard and without thinking I took the object and swung it as hard as I could towards his head, and his body went limp. I quickly got up and kick his body one more time, before fleeing the room.

I knew I probably looked like a mess, but I hurried around the people at the party to find Heidi.

"What happened to you?" She looked at me worried.

"We need to go now." I said pulling her away towards the exit.

"What about Jasper?"

"He can make it home by himself." She didn't ask me anything during the car ride, or when we got home either. She knew something was terribly wrong, and that it would take some time for me to tell her. I waited till we were in bed to spill.

"Royce was there," I whispered, the hatred of saying his name only brought back the pain from earlier. Without saying anything she cradled me in her arms, as the tears came down like a waterfall. She had been there for me before, and would always be there for me. We didn't need words to know how the other felt, that's how strong our bond was. I don't know what I would do without her. All the memories of Royce slowly faded away as I fell asleep in my best friend's arms.

* * *

It was Saturday evening and I was back in Forks. Since our arrival home, I spent most of my time in my room, just sulking as the rain poured outside. Jasper tried to talk to me, but I made up some lame excuse that I was sad and missed New York already. Nothing would seem to make me happy. I begged my parents to stay just another day in New York so that I could spend the time with Heidi to recover mentally. I had no one to talk to here. Alice and Bella wouldn't understand, and this was something I didn't want them to know about anyways.

I started thinking about Edward…I haven't talked to him in days and I felt kind of bad. But this is what I wanted right? I wanted us to grow apart so that he could realize our feelings for each other were nothing but physical and he could stay happy with Bella; the way things were suppose to be. At this moment I didn't care anymore, he was the _only_ person I really wanted to talk to.

**

* * *

EPOV**

I knew Rosalie had come back in town today, and yet I still haven't heard from her. I hope she wasn't intentionally ignoring me. It felt like forever since we last talked, but maybe I was getting besides myself. Sometimes she just needed time, but I hoped it wouldn't take too long. I couldn't go a minute without thinking about her; what she was doing; and if she was thinking about me. It frustrated me how I couldn't just go see her, or talk to her whenever I wanted to. We had limits, and she wanted me to think of Bella before I didn't something I would regret. I don't see how I could regret anything involving Rosalie, but I did think of Bella. I loved her so much, but I was starting to doubt that love. Maybe there was some love even greater than the love I shared with Bella.

My phone started ringing, and I checked the caller ID. My heart nearly ran out of my chest as I read who was calling.

"I need to talk to you," she softly said. I instantly knew something was wrong.

"Now?"

"Yes now," she said. I told her I'd be there in a minute and hung up. I frantically raced to my car, without saying my leave to my parents. I drove as fast as I could to the Hale's thinking of the possibilities why Rosalie would need to talk to me. I dreaded the worst, but I knew I could just be overreacting.

Once I got to their place I jolted out the car and up to the front door and obnoxiously rang the door bell till Mrs. Hale answered. I skipped the hellos and asked her where Rosalie was and she told me her room. I jogged through the house, thankful I didn't trip myself. I didn't bother to knock at her door first, and instead I just walked in to find her lying on her bed. When she saw me, she sat up so that sitting on the side of the bed and invited me to sit next to her and I did without hesitation.

"I ran into my ex yesterday…" she blurted out and took hold of my hand. I waited and listened for her to continue. "It wasn't…pleasant. I hadn't seen him in years and all of a sudden he shows up. He tried to rap me and that was the first time I've ever escaped."

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't imagine any guy doing something so horrific to Rosalie. It literally made me angry and I wanted to rip the guys head off.

"When I first entered high school as a freshman, I thought he was everything I ever wanted in a man. He was a senior and completely gorgeous. At the time he had a girlfriend, but it didn't seem to stop him from flirting with me. I was so naive, I didn't care. All I cared about was that he was interested in me. In the same day he broke up with his girlfriend, he started a relationship with me. His girlfriend took it really bad, and she started rumors about me and I swear the whole school was against me. But Royce convinced me otherwise. He brought me to parties and showered me with gifts. One night he told me he loved me, but he told me that many times just to get into my pants. I can't believe I let him. I was so stupid to not see it.

"Sooner or later the violence came, and he would hit me and swear at me. I felt like a prisoner. I was no longer doing it with him on my own freewill. I was scared to tell him to stop. Eventually I just couldn't take it and broke up with him. He harassed and threatened me not to tell anyone, and I didn't for awhile. I ended up telling my parents, editing out the sex and rape. They got a restraining order against him and I switched schools. I've never seen him since then…and then last night he shows up and expects everything to go back to the awful way it was." She was sobbing now, and I had my arm wrapped around her, rocking her back and forth. She was so vulnerable and honest. I kind of understood why she wanted me to wait and think about my relationship with Bella.

"Rosalie, I would never do anything to hurt you," I assured her. I needed her to know I wasn't anything like Royce.

"I know…I just wanted you to know. You're the only person I feel like I can talk to." We sat in silence for awhile, while her sobs slowed.

"You should get some sleep," I unfolded her covers for her to get in.

"Can you stay with me? Please?" She asked and she climbed in her bed.

"Of course," I said as went to lie on the other side of the bed, not in the covers. She scooted closer to me while still under the covers and snuggled against my side. I stayed till I was sure she was fast sleep, kissed her on the forehead, and climbed out of bed and tip-toed my way through the house. I was caught off guard when I heard my name come from the living room.

_

* * *

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the major gap in updating. I swore to myself that I would get it done today, otherwise I wouldn't have time to do it till next weekend...and another week of waiting would disappoint my readers. _

_Maybe **100+ reviews** for this chapter...if everyone that read it reviews then it should 100+ ;)  
_


	8. We Both Can't Fight It

Chapter 8: We Both Can't Fight It

It's been a full three weeks since my arrival in Forks, and at the time I would have never imagined Edward to be my best friend here. I guess that's what he was now. My best friend? He's the only one I feel like I don't have to keep secrets from. All my other new friends here, and even my brother, wouldn't understand my situation, our situation. And what exactly was our situation? I wasn't sure. Friendship? Maybe, possibly…yeah definitely friendship. I just told him my deepest darkest secret, that not even my own brother knew all about, only my other best friend Heidi did. So Edward and I were definitely friends somehow…in a 'I really want you, but it can't happen so let's just be friends' kind of way. That's what we were. And I could accept that for now…

He had watched me spill my heart out to him, about things I promised to never burden anyone else with. But I just felt he needed to know those things about me. I was being completely vulnerable, which was very hard for me to do, but I trusted Edward. I trusted him so badly, and I knew that trusting people was my weakness. It was what got me hurt so bad in the first place. It was what made me who I was now. It was what made me want to believe in Edward.

About three things I was completely sure of. First, Edward really cared for me. Second, he still loved Bella, and I wasn't sure how much he did, but that was slowing fading. And third, I was falling for him.

* * *

I hadn't spoken to Edward since Saturday night. It wasn't so unusual to hear from him over the weekends anymore. I understood he had a life too…a girlfriend to hang out with. But I clung to every call I got, hoping it was him.

Monday came, and I was driving to school with Jasper. Snow was freshly falling, considering it the first week in December. I pulled into our normal spot, between the Volvo and the Jeep. There was a huge snowball fight going on with the male students in the parking lot, but I tucked myself between the cars with Alice and Bella so we wouldn't get hit. We casually talked about our Thanksgiving breaks as I made glances around the lot to look for Edward.

I eventually found him, running around coat unzipped, dodging snowballs with Emmett and Jasper. I would have loved to join them. Everyone would think I was the kind of girl that didn't like to get down and dirty with the guys, but I didn't mind it. I seriously considered it, but just then Edward caught my gaze. He quickly smiled at me and I did the same. These gestures seemed so silly how we tried to hide them. To everyone else we were just people who happen to have the same friends, so a simple smile or wave wouldn't really mean anything.

I didn't really get a chance to talk to him throughout the day. During lunch Emmett entertained us by quoting from the movie Elf. It was truly funny in how he even mimicked Buddy's voice. I laughed so much tears were coming down my face, and my stomached cramped after. It felt great though. And I was sure I surprised my table with my incredibly rare giddy mood.

"You seem better," Edward said as he slid into the stool next to me in physics.

"I am better," I smiled back him. He smiled back at me and turned to face forward. His smile dropped, and he looked down into his lap frustrated.

"I was going to tell you something, but it can wait," he started to say as he pulled out his notebook.

"Edward just tell me." He sighed and set down his things, turning his attention back to me. "You know that night, after I left?" He paused and I nodded for him to go on. "Well I was stopped before I could make my 'escape.' It was just Jasper, but then he told me what you had told him…and he wanted to know why I was up in your room in the middle of the night. The situation already seemed sketchy as it was, so I just told him most of the truth. That you had called me and I came over to talk, and whatever he thought what had happened didn't happen. I said some other stuff, because it was hard to convince him that I wasn't there in the middle of night to have sex with you. Which is ridiculous, but he eventually brought it."

"He told you he thought we were having sex?" I whispered in shock.

"No no, but I'm pretty sure that's what he thought…anyways it's over. He believed me." Class started after that, and I couldn't help but think of Jasper's suspicion. I mean that was absurd that he thought that way of me and Edward, and he didn't even know the whole story. I wondered what else Edward had told him, but I guess that didn't matter. He said Jasper believed him, and I hoped so. This wasn't a situation to worry about.

The rest of the week went by pretty fast and it was already Thursday before I knew it. Edward and I started acting like 'real' friends in public, because there really wasn't an excuse to hide it and it kept Jasper off our case. We talked with our friends more and earlyier today we even hugged goodbye in front of everyone. It was just a joke though, because Emmett normally hugs me goodbye, and Edward questioned how come he never gets a hug from me. Which me and him both know that's not true, but everyone thought he was just joking so I went along with it and hugged him goodbye.

* * *

I woke up Friday morning to my phone noisily vibrating on the bed stand. It was Alice…of course.

"Snow Day!" She started singing in her high soprano voice.

"Alice what? Really?" I asked, my voice cracking compared to Alice's sweet voice. I wondered how could she wake up so cheerful and ready all the time.

"Yes, a snow day. You know today? So I was thinking that later we all should go up to resort and do some snow tubing. It's the perfect day for it and it would be fun! Please?" She chirped. I got up from my bed and made my way to the window, which almost blinded me. All I could see was pure white, everything covered in snow. From what I saw stacked on the trees I'd guess we got a few feet of it. "Rosalie please just say yes and could you tell Jasper for me?" Alice practically pleaded. I would have enjoyed spending this day alone, but then Edward would for sure be going, so passing the opportunity up would be silly on my part.

"Of course Alice," I said as I went back to bed and plopped myself back on it.

"Thank you so much! It'll be a ton of fun. I'll let you go now, you probably want to go back to bed. TTYL!"

"Night Alice," I closed my phone and drifted back off into sleep for another few hours eventually waking back up. I took a shower and got dressed for the day. Alice had called me back in the afternoon to give me directions and times. Then she sneakily proposed a sleep over at her place for the night. It would just be me and her, because Bella somehow got out of it, so I accepted.

I had nothing to wear to go snow tubing in, so I threw on some layers, a coat I didn't mind messing up, a pair of blue ski pants I got from Jasper, and some tall UGGs. Jasper had warned me I'd still be cold without hat or gloves, but I didn't believe him since I was burning up in the stuff I had on now.

We pulled up to the resort, buzzing with locals and tourists, to find only Edward and Alice there. Alice looked like a ball of periwinkle in her all purple one suit, and Edward…well he looked like Edward in a gray and navy matching two piece snow suit.

"Where's Emmett and Bella?" Jasper asked as he wrapped his arm around Alice and squeezed her close to him.

"Well Emmett couldn't make it because he has hockey over the weekend, and Bella, she's sick. So it's just the four of us." Alice gave me a sorry face, and started walking over to the tubing area. If only she knew how excited I was actually. This gave me complete free time with Edward, because Alice and Jasper would go off in their happy bubble anyways.

"Well, well, well…so I guess it's just us?" Edward said as he joined me to walk over. I could definitely see a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, and we're just two friends hanging out." I poked him in the side to try to get my point across, but he just laughed and mumbled, "Right."

We paid for tickets, which we were required to tie onto out jackets and picked up a snow tub each and joined the ride up. Once we all got to top we connected our tubes to go down together. It was so much fun. We all screamed and yelled with joy every time we went down. The cold air hitting my face was somewhat exhilarating, but after a few runs down the slope I understood what Jasper meant when he said I would need a hat and gloves. Alice had brought a pair of extra mittens, just in case her little hands got cold, so she let me borrow them.

Just like a predicted Alice and Jasper went off on their own, leaving me alone Edward. It was kind of awkward at first, because we didn't talk on the ride up and he asked if I wanted to run down by myself, but I told him I wanted to go with him.

"Is this your first time going snow tubing?" He asked on our second ride up alone. I just nodded in response. "I thought so…you look really cold. You can wear my hat if you want?" He took off his hat and offered it to me. I took it of course. I didn't know how much longer I was going to last out in this cold.

"Thank you Edward," I said through a shiver. It was starting to get dark out, which meant it going to get colder and colder. Just great…

"How about after this ride we grab some hot chocolate at the lodge?" I agreed instantly and we went down the slope one last time. I couldn't help but watch is hair blow through the wind, now that his hat was off. There was not an inch of him that I didn't find beautiful anymore. He was inhumanly perfect.

Once we dropped our tubes off, we headed over to the lodge in silence. He offered to buy the hot chocolates, so I went to go find a seat at one of the cafeteria style wooden tables. Just a few seconds later Edward joined me and handed me my hot chocolate. We kind of sat quietly before Edward chose to speak first, "My hat looks really good on you," He said while he reached up and tucked some of my hair behind my ear, fixing the hat.

"Yeah?" Was all I could say. Lately I've been at a loss for words and it made me feel somewhat pathetic.

"Yeah," he replied with a slight chuckle which caused me to me smile. We didn't talk after that, just sat and enjoyed each other's company.

On our way out of the lodge we ran into Jasper and Alice, hand in hand. "Hey! Do you guys want to join us?" Alice asked.

"Um…no thanks. We just got some."

"Alright well after this we can leave, it's kinda late," she waved us goodbye, and we left towards the parking lot. We made it to his car, and just stood outside of it.

"Today was fun," I said as I patted his shoulder. I let my hand linger on shoulder for a bit, and then trailed it down his arm. I pretended I was trying to pick something off of his coat for awhile.

"Rose," He muttered as he lifted my chin with his other hand. "Hug?" He innocently smiled. I rolled my eyes and giggled throwing my arms around him, pulling him close. With all the layers of clothing and coat I had on, it was hard to just feel him, which I so desperately wanted to. It just wasn't enough for me and I wish I could have more of him. Being friends just didn't seem enough to me, and it would ever be.

Still holding him close to me, I did something I promised I would never let happen again. I slightly looked up at him, and gently kissed him on the lips. It was a bold move, but I couldn't regret it. It was like the rest of the world vanished whenever I was with him. I stopped thinking what I was doing and just kissed him. He didn't resist what I was giving him and I didn't want him too either.

* * *

Jasper and I arrived at the Cullen's right after them. I grabbed my bad for the overnight stay and handed Jasper the keys to my car. He rarely got to drive it because I was so cautious with it. When we got inside the house, Edward took off to his room and Alice lead me to the kitchen where we found Esme just beginning to cook.

"Smells great Esme," I complimented, remembering to call her by her first name like she suggested.

"Thank you," She said with a warm smile. "It won't be done soon, so you guys can shower and get dressed." She nicely shooed us out the kitchen, and I followed Alice upstairs to her room. I quickly started taking off my multiple layers of clothing when I got inside. The Cullen house was kept at a comfortable warm temperature and it was starting to make me sweat in all the layers.

"There's a bathroom in the hall you can use. Everything should be there for you," Alice said as she went into her bathroom and I could hear the water start. I grabbed my bag and went for the hallway bathroom. Just like she said a towel, soap, and shampoo was already set out for me; probably Esme's doing and I mentally thanked her.

I showered and then threw on my Pink matching sweatpants and sweatshirt and went back into Alice's room. She was sitting on her bed already dressed, texting on her cell phone and once she saw me she put it down and looked at me with eager eyes.

"I told Jasper I loved him today, for the first time. It was so perfect, well kind of. We were going down the slope together and I let go of his, so then he speed up in front of me and once he got to the bottom and stopped I was still going and ended up totally crashing into him. We both started cracking up laughing and then I accidently spilled it and said I love you. Then we both paused instantly because I just realized what I said and then he goes I love you too Alice. It was so sweet and we kissed after that. You know I'm not really into PDA and neither is him, but the moment was just so right." Alice sighed and she threw herself back onto the bed, and you could tell her mind was off somewhere else.

"I'm really happy for you Alice. You guys make the perfect couple." I joined her on her bed and lay down next to her.

"You want to know a secret?" She asked and didn't even wait for my reply. "I think you and Edward would make a perfect couple." My whole body stiffened at what she just said. "I know it sounds crazy, but today when we ran into you guys at the lodge you just looked _good_ together. I don't know. And sometimes I get this vision of you guys being together. It's really weird, but when you actually think about it…never mind just forget it. I'm probably making this awkward. I mean Edward and Bella are like practically in love and I couldn't see them not having a future together."

"Alice that is crazy. I don't know how you can imagine me and Edward as a couple. That's just gross," I lied. I had to because she was too right. If only she knew…I imagined in my alternate universe that Edward and I were an actual happy couple that Alice would be sitting here with me talking about our relationships.

"Dinner is ready." I heard Edward say through the closed door. My heart practically skipped a beat.

I was glad we didn't have to sit down at the table and eat dinner, but instead we made our plates and sat in the family room and watched a movie. Then Edward had to nonchalantly come and sit next to me. It wasn't so bad, I mean I couldn't even concentrate on eating and watching the movie because all my concentration went to my uneven breathing and my eyes trying not to glimpse in his direction. It was silly of me to even think like I was now, but my mentality was slowly going to mush whenever I was around Edward. I just couldn't keep it together.

After that Alice and I went back up to her room. We gossiped a bit while she did my hair.

"You have such lovely hair Rosalie. Is this your natural color?" Alice asked as she continued to style it.

"Yeah, I'm naturally blonde and so is Jasper. So what about you Alice? Did you always used to have short hair or did you randomly chop it off one day?"

"I randomly chopped it off. I was a problem child," she said and I didn't know how to respond to that. "I'm just kidding! Actually I used to be blonde too. It was my natural hair color; I guess you could say I was definitely my father's daughter. Right before high school I decided I didn't want to be Edward's little sister when I entered high school, so that summer I chopped it all off and dyed it dark. Some say I was just being a rebel or maybe I went emo, but I don't think so. I thought of it as a maturing thing, and it's actually quite fashionable," she said matter-of-factly. I tried to picture a blonde Alice with longer hair. It just wasn't possible. Her short cut dark hair just suited her perfectly.

"Wanna see a picture?" She asked as she stopped with my hair and skipped over to her dresser, took off a frame and tossed it to me. I looked at the picture and saw two kids holding pumpkins with their arms around each other. One had bronze hair, and the other had blonde pigtails. Definitely Alice and Edward when they were much younger. The little girl did look like Alice by her features.

"Wow, you guys were so cute," I handed the frame back to her, and she sat back down next to me.

"Yeah…so I was thinking that you and Jasper should join us for Spring Break. Normally it's just my family that goes but last year Emmett and Bella came and it was so much more fun! So I need to know now if you guys would like to go because Esme's putting everything together soon."

"Alice, where exactly do you go?"

"Oh yeah! I'm just so excited that I forget to tell you the details. Well my family goes to Isle Esme every spring break and the occasional visits during summer. It's a real island owned by Esme's family and they rent out vacation spots around it, but for spring break all of it is just for the family and we get it free! It's so amazing, I think you'll love it!"

"I don't know Alice…I should talk with Jasper and our parents first."

"Oh come on, they'll say yes. It would be great if we could all go!" I thought about it for a second- on a private island with my friends and Edward. It did sound great and I knew my parents would let us go, and plus it was practically free. "Yes, we'll go Alice, geez!" She rolled her eyes at me and did a quick happy dance and then went on about their past trips to Isle Esme. It sounded really beautiful and it even made me excited just thinking I'd be there in a few months.

We fell asleep kind of early, before midnight at least. I slept off and on for about another hour and I just couldn't sleep. I lay in bed and looked up at the ceiling for awhile. There was just so much to think about that sleeping was impossible. I started hearing a low vibrating sound and realized it was my phone on the bedside table next to me. Of course it would be Edward texting me in the middle of the night.

_Awake?_

I looked over to see Alice was still sound asleep and then responded, _Yeah._

He quickly texted me back, _Wanna hang out?_

_In the middle of the night? _

_Sure why not. I can't sleep, come to my room?_

I didn't answer and thought about it. I just knew other things would happen instead of "hanging out," because it was never just hanging out with us. I decided to forget about the cons of the situation and checked to see if Alice was still sound sleep, which she was and I slowly got out the bed and tip toed my way to the door. I then tip toed down the hall to Edward's door and didn't even knock but opened it up, squeezed inside and closed it again. I relaxed now that I was "safe" and looked around my surroundings. He had no lights on, but the moon left shadows throughout the room.

"Come sit?" Edward asked as he sat up in his bed, and unfolded the covers next to him. I reluctantly went and climbed in the bed next to him. This was not good, and I could feel my brain going to complete mush- _goodbye brain_.

He turned so that his body was now facing me. "So about earlier…in the parking lot-," he began but I quickly cut him off.

"Can we just not _talk_ about it and let it be," I snapped at him and closed my eyes shut so that I wouldn't have to look at him.

"Okay. Then what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know." We were quiet for a minute before I spoke up again, "Jasper and me are going to Isle Esme with you guys." I told him how Alice practically put me on the spot for it. He asked me what I normally did for break, and it really seemed to interest him. My family normally didn't have a specific place; we normally went overseas to other countries. It felt really nice and just plain comfortable to sit here and talk with Edward.

When I finally felt like I should be going before Alice realized I wasn't there, Edward had asked for a hug, exactly like how he did earlier and it caused me to burst out laughing. Last time we had a passionate 'hug' things kind of exploded from that.

After I finally finished my outburst of laughter we just sat staring into each other eyes, knowing exactly what the other wanted but afraid to let it happen. I was always the one to do what I wanted without even thinking about it and that's exactly what I was going to do. I scooted a tad bit closer to him and brushed my lips across his. I was too far gone that stopping just didn't seem like an option now.

I finally pressed my lips to his and tenderly kissed him. It was all I planned to do, but when I pulled away a slight groan came from Edward, it went straight to body and I went back for more, thrusting us together. Our kisses were needy and yet so compassionate. I intertwined my hands in his hair and started to bring my leg to wrap around his waist. I just needed him so bad; he was the only thing on my mind now. We were like animals, attacking the other and indulging in our cravings.

"Rose," He whispered, as he grabbed my leg. I realized that maybe I went a little too far with the attempted leg hitch. He looked at me for a second, and I had no idea what I looked like, but I was definitely a bit sad, like I'd been rejected. He finally put my leg all the way around his waist and I tightened my grip closer to him.

"Oh!" I yelped and then I started laughing at the realization why Edward might have wanted to stop. I could definitely feel his little member poking straight up in his pants, and it was now pressing between my open legs. I started kissing him again and then a thought popped in my head. "You know I can fix that for you?"

"What?" He asked looking clearly confused. I wondered if Bella and him did some practicing, because I was positive they were both virgins, and then I wondered if Edward even ever touched himself. He was kind of a goody two shoes, but I mean he had too if he got aroused this easily. I decided to show him exactly what I was talking about instead of straight forward answering him. I slid my hand down between us, but before I could even reach my destination he grabbed me. "Rose...I don't think-" He started to say and I cut him off with a kiss.

"It's fine. I mean I don't mind…I actually really want to. Maybe some other time," I said in between kisses as I made my way to his neck. I had no idea what was making me so bold, but I liked it. I never really pictured Edward down below, but I couldn't get it out of my head now. I wanted to do more, go further with our make out party. I grabbed Edward's hand and slid it under my sweatshirt and put it right on my boob. This time he didn't pause or pull away or anything, he just went with it and massaged me. The sensation was so overwhelming, like nothing I've ever felt before. I had been with other guys, but this was different. Every touch was so electrifying, and the emotion that went with it was so grand.

Edward was fine with boobs. I was kind of jealous that he seemed to know exactly how to touch me, because it was so perfect. I squeezed my hips even closer to him, and began grinding into his. I wasn't even thinking anymore, just acting on instinct. Edward apparently surrendered as well, because he started grinding his hips in the same rhythm as me as he continued to massage my boob. _Ahh a multitasker_. I thought to myself.

I was determined to finish what we started this time, and rocked harder against him. If I couldn't get into his pants this would suffice. Although I was sure if I tried now, Edward would let me. He was too far gone in our activity and his guard was completely down. I found him exquisitely beautiful with is tussled hair, and the thin layer of sweat all over him. I wanted him so bad. Our motions quickened and I knew at anytime I would reach climax. We moaned, grunted, and name called, but at least we were in the right mind to keep it quiet. He used his other hand to grab my butt to pull me even closer, like were weren't already close enough, but it worked and within a few seconds I came and tried my hardest not to scream, biting into his shoulder. He came shortly afterward and I could feel the moistness between us.

"Oh my God," I said as I rolled back over away from him. I couldn't believe what just happened. I mean for all I knew I could just be in a really good dream.

"My thoughts exactly," Edward sighed. This was no dream. Coming back to reality sucked. I started to get up but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back in for another kiss. It calmed me down a bit as I got out of the bed.

"Fuck…" I said as I froze and probably, majorly blushed.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I can't go back to sleep like this?" I quickly pointed to my crouch. I felt extremely embarrassed for some reason. "I didn't bring any extra pjs."

"Ohhhh. Well you can just borrow mine." He smirked.

"Right because Alice won't wonder how I fell asleep in my pjs and woke up in yours."

He thought about for awhile before saying, "Take them off. I need to change too, anyways. I can wash them and it'll be done in an hour." He said as he got out of bed and went over to dresser. He pulled off his pants right in front of me, but all I could see was his rear, and the fact that he slept with no underwear. I stood just looking at him as he slid another pair of pants on and threw some at me. I had no idea what made him do that; maybe some of my boldness had rubbed off in between our 'bump and grind.'

"I wasn't kidding come on," He motioned for me to hurry and I ordered him to cover his eyes. I knew he would probably cheat and look so I just went into his bathroom and changed into the pants he had given me. I felt kind of lame handing him my soaked pants and undies, but I was only human and so was he. _People cum, nothing wrong with that. Some more than others…but we can't help it_.

He returned a few minutes later and jumped in his bed. "Let's get some sleep?" I got in bed with him and snuggled up. I could get used to this. I've never felt anything more right than us, and I fell asleep in his arms easily.

"Rose?" I heard Edward say as he tapped me on the shoulder. I opened my eyes and realized I could see much better in his room. It was brighter. "What time is it?" I asked quickly getting up and heading for the door.

"It's only 6, relax. I forgot to get back up." He tossed me my undies and pants and I went to change. I came back and waved goodbye to Edward, although I'd see him again soon and tiptoed back to Alice's room. She was still on her side of the bed exactly like I left her. _Thank God_. I climbed into bed and went back to sleep only to be awoken a few hours later to Alice singing good morning to me.

_

* * *

A/N: I don't even want to play the excuse game while I haven't updated in a while, but I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter just as much as I did! ;D_

_And yeah..I said there would be time lapses but that's in the next chapter...lol because we get to Christmas!_

_**Review**? Pretty please :) _


	9. The Only Exception Part I

_From Chapter 8-_

**_Rosalie POV_**

_"Rose?" I heard Edward say as he tapped me on the shoulder. I opened my eyes and realized I could see much better in his room. It was brighter. "What time is it?" I asked quickly getting up and heading for the door._

_"It's only 6, relax. I forgot to get back up." He tossed me my undies and pants and I went to change. I came back and waved goodbye to Edward, although I'd see him again soon and tiptoed back to Alice's room. She was still on her side of the bed exactly like I left her. Thank God. I climbed into bed and went back to sleep only to be awoken a few hours later to Alice singing good morning to me._

* * *

Chapter 9: The Only Exception Part I

I hadn't gone back to sleep since Rose left my room. I tried, and I tried but I could not; I wanted her back in my arms as I slept. Sure, I slept with Bella in my arms plenty of times, but with Rose it just felt so right, so different, so exciting…

_Bella_.

I whispered her name out loud to myself as I hit actual realization. I had Bella. My girlfriend, the love of my life, my everything.

_Maybe_.

I took back the word once I even thought about it. It was wrong, _I_ was wrong. I had done something terribly wrong. Crossed a line that should have never been crossed. Sometime during the night I had got lost. Got lost in the beautiful, intoxicating fury of Rosalie Hale.

I really hadn't planned what was going to happen when I texted her. I'd thought she'd be sleep and wouldn't answer, but then she replied back. I wanted to talk to her, to form and explanation of what happened in the parking lot earlier at the lodge. She kissed me and I had no urge to stop it. I kissed her like she was my air, my reason for life. It was just an innocent kiss compared to what escalated in my bed moments after I had texted her back, inviting her over. It was a reckless move, _maybe_. I knew well enough now that Rosalie and I alone was not a good idea. We yearned for each other so much that it scared me.

But I did it anyways. And in a few minutes later she was in the same bed as me. Unbelievable. Here I was in my bed, no shirt, and she was sitting next to me, _oh so close_. This wasn't good. I could just feel the lust in the air, almost choking me with it. So I tried talking and instantly regretted what I said. I had asked about our kiss in the parking lot which was obviously something she did not want to discuss. But why? I wasn't sure. Maybe it was foolish of me to ask and try to make up some silly excuse as to why we kissed…as to why we continue to pursue these new feelings.

We kind of sat quietly till she started talking about spring break and how her brother and she would be joining us at Isle Esme. _Perfect_. I visualized us running away into the trees when everyone else was at the beach. No one would see us, no one would hear us, and no one would know…_Shit_. What was I thinking? That was absolutely not me thinking what I think I was thinking. I tried distracting myself by asking about her previous spring breaks, and then once that was over she was about ready to leave. I panicked. I didn't want her to leave and next thing I know I had asked her for a hug and we were kissing. _Kissing_. What was up with today? My second kiss from Rosalie in less than 24 hours. New record? I wondered if we could top that record…what was I thinking? Anyways the kiss came just as fast as it started, and she started pulling away. I groaned just a bit at the loss of contact. If it's possible to miss someone so fast, I did. I wanted her back, her flesh of lip on mine. And suddenly she was back. Her lips crushed onto mine, in a whole new way she's never done before.

It was all too much; the feeling. I felt like I was on fire in all the right places. She tried pulling herself even closer to me, and I felt her leg slightly try to reach around my hips. I froze and grabbed her leg before she went any further. I thought maybe we were going to fast at 'this' or whatever we had going on, because surely if I let her continue with the leg hitch things would get sexual…and that was a whole new territory for me.

I gazed into her eyes for a reaction and all I saw was a sea of blue sadness, worry, rejection. It brought back the memory of when I visited her when she got back from Thanksgiving break. When she told me about her past I had seen those same eyes. I never wanted her to associate me with him. I wanted to show her that I just as much wanted this too, but I didn't want her to regret it. I slowly put her leg around my hip and she scooted closer.

I couldn't help having a boner in this type of situation. And then she practically asked to 'fix' it for me. I was confused and had no idea if she was just teasing or being for real but then I felt her hand going from my head down to my pants. She was for real, and I _almost_ didn't stop her. As much as I wanted to explore that territory, I quickly stammered out some words, stopping her before it was too late.

"It's fine. I mean I don't mind…I actually really want to. Maybe some other time," She said as she kissed her way to my neck and brought her hand back to my hair. Rosalie _wanted to_, and she suggested that there would be _other _times.

_Fucking fuck me._

For some reason her words had my head spinning and my body raging. I was quickly becoming addicted to whatever 'this' was between us. My want for her poured out into my kisses. Sucking and savoring her full rosy lips. This was perfect; being with her just felt absolutely perfect. I tried to forget about the world around us and just be in the moment with her.

Her hand reached up and grabbed mine and led it under her shirt. I knew where this was going, but this time stopping was not an option. I couldn't will myself if I wanted to. She could have me. There was nothing else I wanted right now. I wanted her; I wanted her to have me.

And that was my last coherent thought, well till we're both on our backs, heavy breathing.

* * *

I was sitting at the kitchen table eating my bowl of cereal when Alice and Rosalie entered. Alice of course looked like she did every morning, giddy and happy as could be. I wish I could have the ability to wake up so happy as my sister did. Rosalie, on the other hand looked like a mess, but a beautiful mess…_my mess_. She was one of those people who could pull off the 'just got out of bed' look on purpose though.

I tried not to show my excitement at just seeing her, so I threw her a sly smile when Alice wasn't looking. She smiled in return, and I swear to God I could see a hint of blush. Rosalie rarely _ever_ blushed, and I felt like when she did, she was letting me in through her barrier she put up for others. It intrigued me to see that side of Rosalie; the vulnerable side where she blushed at my smile, _or cried in my arms_.

They sat across from me at the table with their bowls of cereal. It was kind of awkwardly quiet, until Alice spoke up.

"So Rosalie had some massive bed hair this morning. It took us like 10 minutes to comb it out to look this decent. I mean she must have done some major moving around in her sleep, but I don't remember feeling her move at all," Alice casually said as she took in another spoon full of cereal. I started choking on the milk, but tried to shrug it off as a cough. Rosalie's bed hair _wasn't _caused from moving around in her sleep, and of course Alice wouldn't feel her move because she _wasn't_ even there all night. She was with me, and my hands tugging, petting, and getting intertwined in her hair. I looked up to see Rosalie's reaction, and she was having a hard time keeping in laughter. I had the urge to hear her laugh so I quickly winked at her and she burst giggling, causing me too as well.

"What's so funny?" Alice demanded.

I calmed myself down before responding. "Alice, you know you sleep like a log," I said matter-of-factly. And it was true, but I needed to divert attention elsewhere. "So Alice how's the Christmas shopping coming?"

"Oh, you know I'm almost done. I practically did most of it online but I have to head to the city soon to do some more. You're coming with me right? I know you haven't even started."

"Yeah. I have no idea what I'm going to get everyone. What about you Rosalie?" I tried to ask as smoothly as possible.

"Actually I haven't started yet. There's just so much going on in my life that I guess I kind of forgot." She was smooth and no doubt she was talking about 'us.' If there even was an 'us?' What's with me trying to refer to us as _us_!

"Oh my gosh Rosalie you should come with Edward and me when we go. Then it won't be as boring with just me, because I know Edward will be such a downer and Bella would lock herself up if I tried to bring her Christmas shopping with me. Maybe Jasper could come too?" She asked sweetly.

"I don't know Alice…I mean I do need to go shopping but I wouldn't want to drag Jasper along."

"Alright," Alice said as she frowned.

I excused myself as they started rambling on about what gifts to give each other. I wasn't really good at gifting, because I never really understood the meaning in buying something to give someone when all you wanted to give was your love and presence. But not everyone thinks like me, so I end up buying the simplest of gifts and people love them regardless.

Rosalie didn't stay much longer after breakfast, and I didn't even know she had left till Alice knocked on my door and informed me. "So Rosalie's gone and I've got nothing to do…" Alice said as she welcomed herself into my room.

"Don't you have some arts and crafts to do? Online shopping? Redecorating?" I teased her.

"Edward you act like that's all I do. Come on, don't you want to spend some time with your fav and only sister?" She looked at me with those pleading puppy dog eyes.

"No fair," I gave in. "So what did you have in mind?"

"I dunno…nothing really. Got a deck of cards?" She sat on the floor as I grabbed a card set from my desk.

"Is BS ok?" Alice asked and I started dealing out our cards. BS was normally referred to as Bull Shit, but Alice wasn't much of a curser. It was always a favorite game of hers, especially when we got a bunch of friends to play. "Last night was really fun wasn't it?" She started talking as we played.

"I guess. BS?" I called out at her, and unluckily for me I was wrong and picked up the cards.

"Well I enjoyed my time. Sorry that I kind of left you with Rosalie…You guys seem better."

"Yeah." I nonchalantly said. We continued to play in silence after that, except for the screams of 'BS.'

"Do you like Rosalie?" Alice quietly asked? "I mean it doesn't matter if you find her attractive Edward. She is a beautiful woman, and I kind of think she likes you back."

"What are you talking about?" I threw back at her, not sure where this conversation was going or why she even brought it up?

"You know, no one takes me for the observant kind, but I have a keen eye Edward, you of all people should know that!" She yelled at me, and that was something Alice seldom did. She paused to calm herself down and continued, "I'm talking about the way you two look at each other; the way you two look _together._ I maybe the only one that even notices, but there is definitely something there. I've kept my mouth shut until now. But when you two first meet I had a feeling, and then Jessica's party I saw you guys dancing and when Rosalie came late to bed and you followed a few minutes after, and then when you took off to her place after they had gotten back from Thanksgiving, and _then_ when Rosalie was practically gone all last night! I don't know why you guys are sneaking around, actually I don't want to know why and I hope to God I'm wrong!"

"Alice?" I didn't know what else to say. I could tell she was on the verge of tears now as she tried to stay angry at me.

"Just tell me…you're not having sex with her?" And then came her tears. Alice looked up to me so much, and I had always tried to be the best example for her and I knew this would hurt her. I was her big brother, and now I was her awful two timing big brother. It hurt me too…

"No," I was actually proud to say, considering what had happened last night.

"Good, because I thought…well at least it isn't that." She calmed down a bit.

"You won't tell anyone…Bella especially?"

"I've kept it to myself all this time, you can still trust me, but you have to promise that whatever is going on between you two HAS to stop. No more sneaking around."

"Promise." I put on my best poker face.

And just like I had convinced Jasper, I had lied to my own sister and promise something I had no control over. If only it was that easy to just stop, the only thing really stopping me from going to the next 'level' was Bella. I loved her…so much. But when I tried to put Bella and Rosalie together it just didn't work out. I would have to choose one…

* * *

The week went by pretty fast. I texted Rosalie less, and I kept my distance. I would try to keep my promise to Alice, but it was really hard. Rosalie caught onto my behavior, but she didn't mention it. I had yet to tell her about the 'Alice problem', but there was no need to since I fixed it. I mean if I had told her Alice knew, well knew whatever the heck she suspected which I still wasn't sure of, Rosalie would probably never talk to me again. It was a delicate situation, hanging on the strands of lies and lust.

I had excused myself from the shopping trip with Rosalie and Alice. It was probably best that I did, and instead spent the weekend with my Bella. We needed some catch up time. It was best for our dwindling relationship she had no clue about.

We saw movies, talked about college plans, and cuddled of the sofa. It was relaxing for a change. No tension, or secrecy to our actions. Bella was just Bella and that's what I loved about her; her vulnerability, innocence. But then I compared that to things that turned me on in Rosalie; she wasn't innocent and most definitely not vulnerable…well on the outside. When Rosalie puts her wall down that she blocks everyone from you get a glimpse of her true beauty and self. The girl I would have loved to meet a few years ago before she was abused.

"So did you know Alice is planning this summer in December party?" Bella asked as we lay on the couch.

"No." I didn't know…Alice hasn't been talking to me much these days…

"Yeah. Well you know how the Hale's have that indoor pool right? It's going to be there, and she's inviting a few other friends too. It'll be fun. We haven't been to a house party in awhile. And it's the weekend before Christmas break, so it'll be like a goodbye party for those of us that are leaving over break. I can't believe I let my mom talk me into staying with her for the whole break. You'll be okay without me Edward, right?"

"I'll miss you terribly."

* * *

The only thing that got me through another dull week of school was the pool party at the Hale's. Everyone was talking about, even those that weren't invited. I hadn't known it was going to be so big, but considering how small our town was and the fact that whenever Alice threw a party you knew it was going to be epic, and that was enough. Alice had already expanded the guest list to accommodate friend's friends.

I wasn't so sure that Alice was still over her suspicions of Rosalie and me. I basically quit talking to Rosalie in public, which I could tell had peeved her because we were making _such_ progress. I later texted her letting know that we were under suspicion again, but not about the Alice part. We talked during the little time we had in physics but that was all.

And that was all we needed. We'd sit arm to arm during class, whispering snide remarks about the class, but we never passed notes. That could get us caught and we couldn't afford that. We were back to being friends, I enjoyed that a lot. I craved her company, hung onto everything she said and would later sit and rethink it through. I was crazy. _Crazy falling in love._

But I never could bring myself to actually say that I loved Rosalie. I knew what love felt like. It was warm, safe, delicate; not dangerous, wrong, or lustful. Love was what I had with Bella, I was certain of it.

_Maybe._

_

* * *

_

The party turned out to be epic, and way more people showed than invited. The Hale's pool was heated, great music was blasting, and of course there was fresh beer brought to us by Emmett. Somehow Mr. and Mrs. Hale wasn't present, and I'm pretty sure if they knew what kind of party their perfect kids were throwing, we wouldn't be here having it.

I rarely did any drinking, but this party called for a few beers. I mean, girls were walking around in bikinis and plashing water at each other practically naked. Bella was probably the only girl there, still fully clothed, as modest as can be, but that's what I loved about her. She wasn't like other girls and she would never drink.

I saw Rosalie a few times, but she was always crowded around by guys. Luckily Emmett stayed by her side defending the guys away. I was jealous of him though. I wanted to be _that_ guy at her side, arm wrapped around her bare shoulder. This wasn't fair; nothing about this was fair. I would never get to call Rosalie my girlfriend or walk around flaunting her in front all the guys, as _my_ girlfriend. It wasn't fair to Bella…

"Uh hey Edward, do you know where I can find some towels. Alice told me to fetch some, but I have no clue where to even start," Bella walked up to me.

"I think I know where they put them." I said, and honestly I've been in the Hale house far more times than she has, so I at least I knew my way around the huge estate.

"Thanks," She kissed me on the cheek, and I went off in search of the place where the Hale's kept extra towels. I remembered seeing a closet in the upstairs hallway, so that's where I headed first.

"There you are!" I turned around to find no one other than Rosalie. "I was looking everywhere for you. Bella had told me that you were going to get more towels and I know that you don't know where the towels are, so here I am." She walked closer to me, and I tried my hardest to keep my glare above her neck. She still had on her bikini and nothing else as walked ever so close me with great confidence. "The towels are this way," she raised her eyebrow and grabbed hold on my wrist as she pulled me along in the other direction going towards _her room_. I knew this way all too well.

* * *

This could not have been happening. But it was. Rosalie's hand slid down my wrist to intertwine her hand in mine, and I didn't stop her. She pulled me into her room and closed door, and I didn't stop her. It was a all real, and I couldn't bring myself to stop her. Maybe if I hadn't drunk a few beers my mind would have kicked in and told me this wasn't the right idea. The only thing I could think of was hoping that we wouldn't get caught. No one else should even be upstairs anyways, so it was all good.

When we were safe inside her room, she urgently pulled her body close onto mine. My bare stomach to hers. She ran her hands up my side to my neck, so delicate it made me shiver with delight. She grabbed hold of my face, and stared into my eyes with desire. A heavy smell of alcohol on her lips.

So much desire poured out from her blue eyes to my green ones as she her gaze drifted towards my mouth. She traced my mouth her finger, and all I could do was just stand there. I would let her do whatever she wanted with me, because it's what I wanted. It's all I ever wanted at that exact moment, and nothing else.

She tenderly kissed me and pulled away too fast. "Trust me?" She asked wearily as she pulled me along to her bed. I had no idea what she had in mind, but I could only think of _one_ thing.

"Yeah," I muttered, hoping for the best. This wasn't like me, but I couldn't bring myself to do the right thing- say no and run away. If we were both sober this _probably_ wouldn't be happening.

Rosalie proceeded to push me onto her bed as she slyly crawled on top of me. She started kissing me again, and I reached up to intertwine my head in her soft hair.

"No," She said as she pulled my hands back and held them above my head. "A must not. Now, you have to trust me…" I wasn't sure what she meant by 'a must not' but I assumed grabbing her hair was off limits. In all the times we've ever been 'together' I've always held onto her hair. Something was different now…

She continued to kiss me, feel me, mold herself to me as I tried to maintain my hands anywhere else but her hair. So much emotion poured from my lips to hers and vice versa. This was going to be _it_. I mean _it's_ not how I imagined _it_- a little tipsy, at a pool party were the rest of our friends were only one floor away- but none of that mattered right now. All that mattered was Rosalie. She felt like my everything, my reason for being here. I was almost certain at this moment in my life, that I had found _her._ My soul mate. The one people say only happens in stories. I loved Bella, but this was so much more.

I _loved_ Rosalie. In the short time that I've known her, there was no other way to describe these strong feeling of want and need towards her. Pure love, but so much more behind that.

I felt her move downward towards my chest as she traced my abs, and tenderly kissed them afterward. It felt so good, so unimaginable each time her lips pressed to my bare chest. I got a bit worried when she grabbed hold of my swim trunks. I've never been this intimate with any girl, because I made a promise to myself that I would wait till marriage. _But we all make promises we can never keep_. And I couldn't just say no now. I _didn't_ want to. So I let her continue to take off my trunks. She ever so slowly pulled them down my legs as I squeezed my eyes shut. I was a bit embarrassed but then I heard her whisper something that sounded like "nice." I guess that was enough to restore some bit of confidence in me.

I wasn't sure how to exactly go about this. I mean sure I knew how to _do _it, but shouldn't I be on top, and how should I pace myself? I knew for a fact that Rosalie was much more experienced than me, but I didn't want to be the worse she's ever been with. The idea worried me, and just for a fraction of a second I almost reconsidered.

Completely catching me off guard, I felt her hands wrap around me. I gripped the bed sheets, at least remembering not to grab hold of her hair. She then began to rub her hands up and down me, twisting and then up and down faster again. I kept my eyes close the whole time, not knowing if I wanted to see her do it because that would for sure make me instant cum. But I wanted this to last longer, to savor every moment of it because it felt just so darn good…Her harm hands on me, around me.

This couldn't get any better, besides actual sex, but I would have never imagined just a hand job feeling this fantastic. At any moment I knew I was going to cum, and just then I felt her mouth press on my tip. She began sucking, while her hands still wrapped around me pumping up and down and within a few seconds I came right into her mouth, clenching onto the bed sheets for my life. Surprisingly she continued to suck up every last drop of my cum.

I lay there panting with my body covered in a thin sweat. I was still unable to make my eyes open, but I heard her shift closer to me and her breathe hovered over my mouth.

"Ah, you don't how long I've wanted to do that," she whispered into my ear as she cuddled herself in my arms.

"That was...that was unbelievable," I managed to say despite my state of gratitude. I squeezed her closer and held her in my arms. I never wanted to let her go. Rosalie came into my life, and shattered the virtuous man that I used to be and I wouldn't take it back for the world. I loved her, I loved the way she made me feel, and I_ loved_ the way that I could be _this_ way with her. "So how about them towels?" I joked.

* * *

We returned back to the party just the way we had left. No one seemed to notice of our departure anyways. It had felt like we had been gone for longer than I thought, but it was a only a few minutes.

"Hey I see you got the towels. What took you so long?" Bella walked up to me as I handed them to her.

"What do you mean?" I quickly responded back. I hope I didn't sound as guilty as I felt.

"It's been over 10 minutes. I sent you on a mission to get some towels. Oh and where's Rosalie? She was suppose to see if you got them."

"Oh yeah…well I didn't exactly know where I was going and I was about to come back but then Rosalie found me and yelled at me for not having the towels. I then explained to her that I couldn't find them and she made me go with her to get them." I lied…I had to. It was all that ever came out of my mouth these days, especially to Bella. This behavior wasn't me or the man I was brought up to be, but Bella didn't need to know the details of what actually just happened.

"And I thought you two were finally getting along. I don't understand it; one minute you guys are fine and the next you're trying to rip each others heads off." Bella joked and I just laughed and shrugged my shoulders.

I didn't drink anymore for the rest of the night and it was probably best that I didn't. Is Rosalie came to 'attack' me again I could at least be more sober enough to deny for own sake. What happened earlier was reckless on both our parts. We could have gotten caught and everything from then on would definitely change.

The sexual tension was obviously evident now, and hard to block out. I knew she wanted me in that way, and I wanted her in that way too but I wasn't sure if I was ready for that and I didn't just want to be the guy that she hooked up with.

Rosalie had a troubled past that lead her into a life of sex, drinking, and violence. Although she claimed she over her past, I knew that pieces of it still remained with her. She loved to party and even more so when alcohol was involved, which I learned that tonight, and it later occurred to me why she wouldn't allow me to grab into her hair…But anyways, little by little Rosalie was letting me into her _real_ self and I wasn't sure if she even noticed she was. I could tell that she trusted me enough, but I wanted her to trust me fully; I wanted her to know she could depend on me and _love_ me back.

* * *

_A/N: Terribly sorry about the huge gap in updating! :(_

_There is a **part II** to this chapter, and I'm hoping it'll be up soon..._

_Just an update on the story's situation: Having all this time to think about the story I have changed the way I wanted it to originally end. It's not that much different, but the change adds more chapters to the story. I had approximated around 19 chapters originally...if you guys were wondering. The change adds maybe 5 chapters. If you're curious of the original ending I will post an alternate ending chapter as well at the end. _

_Thank you to all my readers still sticking with me! It means **a lot.**_

_I love all you Rosward fans!_

* * *

_Please **review**! Let me know what you think of the story, or how I'm doing as a writer. Your input is really important to me!  
_


	10. The Only Exception Part II

Chapter 10: The Only Exception Part II

I awoke the next morning with a slight headache but nothing unmanageable. It was officially Christmas vacation, so my high trivial school life couldn't get any better right now. Two full weeks away from school. _Hell yes_. I absolutely loved this time of year, waking up to snow outside my window and the house decorated in red ribbons and wreaths. Each morning it was essential that I drank hot chocolate and watched old Christmas movies with Alice. It was something we built a tradition on.

This morning I sat in front of the TV watching 'A Christmas Carol' with Alice, as usual. Later on that day I would be saying goodbye to Bella before she left. She would be spending her vacation thousands of miles away in Florida with her mom.

So much was running through my mind that enjoying the movie wasn't possible. I had Alice tuned out because she went on and on about the 'fabulous' party from last night. _And some party it was…_I was beginning to think that whatever happened in Rosalie's bedroom was all just a dream that my intoxicated mind made up. I mean, really how did _that_ truly happen? We didn't even get caught; it was practically unbelievable.

I wanted to text Rosalie. Maybe say 'what's up' or 'did you sleep well.' That wouldn't be giving it away would it? Like I wouldn't sound like a complete dork, because what do you say to a girl that you were getting sexual with? I had no experience in this so I did what a coward would and didn't text her.

I spent the afternoon wrapping my Christmas presents. I didn't get much but it was enough, and then I headed over to Bella's early. I helped her finish packing in an awkward silence. I didn't know what to say to her considering I crossed a line in our relationship that she doesn't even know about. I didn't want to hurt her, or burden my sins on her especially during a holiday.

I would tell her when she gets back though. Explain to her how the man she loves and once knew to be perfect went behind her back, kissed another woman, touched another woman, got intimate with another woman. But I would never include Rosalie's name. That would hurt Bella far too much. Two people she trusted, believed even hated each other, committed such acts. And Rosalie didn't need to be dragged into the mess anyways. I would take all the blame. It was my decision to continue whatever it was we have going on when she warned me beforehand.

"Is there something wrong?" Bella asked, pulling me back from planning how I should break up with her.

"No."

"You sure? You've been awfully quiet," She persisted.

"Just a lot on my mind," I shrug my shoulders, picking up her suitcase and taking it out to the car.

"You can tell me anything Edward," She assures me. I look down at her, and I could tell I was worrying her.

"It's nothing. I'm just going to miss you," I lie. Well partially lie. I _was_ going to miss her somewhat.

"I love you," She hugs me goodbye, and I couldn't even answer back so I just kissed her on the forehead and then opened the car door to let her in and watched as she drove away.

The next few days I spent at home, reading, wrapping presents, doing absolutely nothing. It was just two days before Christmas, and the snow wouldn't stop pouring for nothing. I still hadn't spoken to Rosalie, but she made no effort in trying to contact me either. It was just the way we were. With each step into a new territory for both us it was scary and exciting. Our strong feelings for each other couldn't be put into simple words like _love_. I eventually planned to tell her that I did love her though. But it was still too soon and she wasn't the one to flaunt her feelings of love for people.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go Edward?" Alice asked as she twirled in her dress. Mike Newton was having a little Christmas party at his place, and I already told Alice for the billionth time that I didn't want to go. My excuse was that I didn't want to go without Bella because she wasn't here, but the real reason was that Rosalie was going to be there, _with Emmett_. And of course I didn't want to feel like a third wheel to their group.

"No, it's fine. You know I don't really even like Newton anyways," I make a silly face, and she rolls her eyes. Just then the doorbell rings.

"Oh my god, they're here already. Edward can you get that, I just have to get my shoes and jacket and I'll be right down." She skips off up the stairs, as I lazily make my way to the door. Just as I open it a snowball comes hurling at my face before I even had the chance to realize to duck.

"Merry Christmas!" Emmett yells as he laughs. I should have known. I wipe the stinging snow of my face and go to tackle him.

"Hey guys knock it off before you break something," Rosalie says nonchalantly, and I instantly freeze. _She's here_. I now regret that I didn't text her before. I feel all sorts of awkward now.

"Well I heard Edward's been hiding inside wasting his break away so I'd thought I'd bring a little outside, inside." Emmett grins at his accomplishment.

"You still have some snow in your hair," Rosalie points out, and I try shaking it out.

"All gone?" I ask, raising my eyebrow, but not so much that it looks suspicious, because Jasper and Emmett was there.

She takes a few steps towards me and brushed the arm of her coat over my hair and backs away. "All gone," she states.

Alice joins them and they leave. I think I was holding my breath the whole time, because I exhaled when the house was finally quiet again. _Well that went well._ We didn't say much, but I could tell in her eyes that she hasn't forgotten. That _want_ is still there, but she does so well at hiding it.

I wish I could kiss her, hold her in front of my friends, be the one taking her to the party. I already made up my mind that I wanted her, maybe from the very beginning when I first laid eyes on her I knew that I wanted her. Ridiculous, I know. But these feelings I have for Rosalie grow stronger every day, and there's nothing I can do about it. We were fated.

* * *

A couple of hours later I fell asleep on the couch in the family room, the house completely dark. I'm startled awake I hear footsteps and talking. My parents are home. I get up to clean the mess of food I've made.

"Edward. I thought you were asleep," my mother comes over to help me.

"I was."

"Alice still isn't back yet? I worry when she goes to parties without you. You never know what kind of things teenagers do nowadays." _Like drugs, sex, and alcohol?_ I smirked to myself. I have to admit I've done it all, well accept the sex part, but I was _close_ to having sex, a few times.

"Alice is responsible. I trust her." I responded. Knowing Alice is as pure as can be. She doesn't do drugs, or drink, which is why she's always the designated driver but I don't think she minds, and as far as I know she doesn't have sex. She even told me she wanted to wait for marriage, and I loved her for that. She's brave and very mature for her age, and I wish I could say the same thing for me.

"She gets it from her brother," my mom pats me on the back and leaves with my trash. I feel guilty. My parents have no idea of the type of guy I really am becoming. It annoys me when people think Edward Cullen is such a good guy, he does great in school, he comes from a great family, he has a girlfriend, and he's just so perfect. I hear it all the time, but it's all an act to cover my flaws...

I head upstairs to my room when my phone rings.

"Hey Edward," It's Emmett. "Could you come pick us up at Newton's? Alice and Jasper ditched us for a movie and dinner when they saw how rowdy the party was getting, but now Rosalie's wasted and she keeps complaining about going home."

"Yeah sure, I'm on my way." I run back downstairs, tell my parents it's an emergency and leave in my Volvo.

When I arrive I see what Emmett meant. Newton's place was a mess, and crowded. Beer cups everywhere and the smell of pot lingered in the air. I felt relieved that Alice didn't stay; this wasn't a place for her. I look around the place and my eyes spot her. How could her perfectly wavy blonde hair not stand out anywhere? I shove through people making my way over to her, and when she sees me her watery red eyes light up.

"Edward!" She yells as she throws herself to me, almost tripping and falling to the floor when I catch her. "Fuck," She says as I bring her back to her feet and steady her. She's completely wasted. "You came to get us. Fucking thank god, get me outta this shit hole," she slurs her words as she grabs hold of me and pulls me away.

"Where's Emmett?" I ask her, as she thinks about it for awhile.

"I dunno. Just get me home," She whines. It was interesting seeing her this way. Almost vulnerable, completely wasted and lost. She continued to whine and she yell out obscenities. I panicked, and Emmett was nowhere in sight so I gently grabbed Rosalie's arm and headed towards the door. She shut her mouth once she realized we were leaving. I opened the passenger door to let her in.

"I'm just going to find Emmett. You'll be okay in here, by yourself?" I wasn't sure if I should leave her alone. I didn't want to come back to vomit all over my dashboard.

"Oh I'll be fine. I'm not a fucking kid Edward."

"You don't think you'll throw up?"

"Please. I'm no pussy, I can hold my own," She complained. I hesitated for awhile. I wasn't sure if I trusted her judgment, but it's not like I had anything just in case she did need to vomit. I closed the passenger car door and quickly went over to the driver's side, opened the door and stuck the key in the ignition. It felt below zero outside in the snow, and the car was starting to drastically cool off and I didn't want to leave her out here in a freezing cold car, so I turned the heat up full blast and dashed back inside to find Emmett. It didn't take long to find him, considering he was the one walking around yelling 'Rosalie.'

"Oh hey Edward. I think I lost Rosalie. I left her right here when I went to bathroom and now she's gone." Emmett ran his hands through his hair, looking panicked.

"She's already out in the car." I patted his back for reassurance. He really seemed worried that he might have lost her. I wondered how much he cared for her, surely not more than I do, but still…I could see it in his eyes.

Thankful Rosalie didn't vomit all over my Volvo. In fact when I came back she was happily singing along with the radio, full blast. I couldn't help but chuckle at her care freeness. She loved to sing, which I found out from past experiences. She continued to sing with the radio as I drove to Emmett's house, dropped him off, and drove to her house.

I helped her out the car, and hooked my arm with hers as I walked her to the door.

"Well, I guess this is the part where we kiss each other goodnight, right!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her dainty arms around my waist, squeezing me against her. She trailed her hands up to my neck where she began rubbing circles into my skin. Her mouth was dangerously close to mine and I could just taste the alcohol rolling off her tongue.

It caught me a bit off guard. I hadn't meant for anything like this to happen, I was just dropping her off. She clearly was intoxicated and I didn't want to take advantage of that, of her, but I wanted her lips on mine, her face crushed against mine, her body up against mine.

"What'sta matter Edward?" She noticed my hesitation and backed away.

"I…I uh can't do this, at least with you like this," I mumbled. Rosalie looked at me clearly confused at my refusal.

"That never stopped you before!" She sang as she approached me again, playfully poking me in the ribs. I tried my best not to laugh at her ridiculousness and gently grabbed her by the arms and stepped backwards making more distance between us. Suddenly she gasped, like she just had an epiphany and gave me the scariest smile. "You've turned gay on me! Edward how could you! I knew you were too perfect. I always fall for the wrong guys," She pouted and I couldn't not laugh at her predicament.

Wait.

Did she just admit that she _fell _for me? I shouldn't be getting my hopes up, she doesn't even know what she's talking about. But still…that got me thinking.

"I think I should make sure you get to your bed safely," I said as she practically tripped through the doorway but I caught her just before she landed right on her face. For someone so confident and poise, she sure was clumsy as heck when she was drunk.

"Don't say stuff like that Edward. You're gay and I might get the wrong idea," She laughed as I realized what I just said. Great. I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to make sure she didn't stumble and pass out. I wondered if she was really buying into me being gay. I wasn't gay but I didn't object, it's not like she'll remember what she said to me by tomorrow.

She insisted she walk without my guidance, but I followed closely behind her just in case.

"It's so fucking hot in this house! I swear my parents keep it at 100 in here." She threw off her coat and her shoes. I wasn't sure if I wanted to pick up her belongings because that would mean leaving her side, so I thought I'd just put them away on my way out and followed her past the living room when a voice called her name.

"Rosalie, is that you? Where's your brother? And who's guy that with you?" Her father asked her as she just kept moving towards the stairs.

"I don't know where Jasper's at. And don't worry; Edward's gay so he won't be trying to get in my pants. Goodnight dad!" She yelled back at him. I hurried after her, not wanted to see her father's reaction to that. I hope he didn't suspect anything, but Rosalie did tend to be frank on a normal basis, so maybe that's how she talked with her dad normally, and not because she was totally wasted. I hoped.

Once we got into her room, more of her clothes were thrown off her body and I nervously turned around trying to be polite but also because if I surely watched her get undressed there be no stopping me at denying her anything she wanted to do with me. I was only human.

"Alright Edward, you can stop being so polite by not watching my undress. I don't mind, because you're gay and all, but you can come tuck me in now"

I turned around to find her under the covers looking at me like an expectant child waiting to be tucked in. I walked over and began tucking her in and when I reached over to tuck in her other side I was caught off guard when she leaned up and kissed me smack on the lips.

"What are you doing?" I quickly pulled away.

"Making sure that you're 100 percent gay," she said as she grabbed my head and yanked me back to her lips. It was hard to not resist as I was getting caught in the moment. The alcohol from her tongue should have told me to stop, but I pressed further against her, pulling the covers off that was in our way.

"See, I knew you weren't gay. I secretly love you too much for that to happen," she whispered into my ear. It took me a few seconds to register what she had said. I didn't think she actually loved me, but I sure did love her. I think it was just the alcohol getting to her.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this Rosalie. I have to go." I pulled away fixing my clothes back in place, zipping up my pants Rosalie somehow managed to undo. I left her room just hoping she wouldn't follow. As I was making my way down the stairs, I saw Alice and Jasper walk through. My eyes followed Alice's as she assessed the situation: Rosalie's coat and shoes sprawled out on the floor, and then my red cheeks and disheveled hair.

"What the hell Edward!" Alice yelled at me in full of disappointment. She stormed out as I followed, eyeing Jasper as he said nothing but I could tell he was disappointed too.

"Alice wait! It's not what you think."

"Yeah right, that's so original Edward. You promised!" She yelled again and got into her car and quickly drove off. I hopped in my Volvo and took off after her. This was just a big misunderstanding. Nothing happened, and plus Rosalie wasn't in her right mind. When I got home, Alice had already stormed off into her room and locked the door. I didn't try talking to her anymore. She wouldn't listen or believe what I said.

* * *

The next morning I woke up dreading the confrontation with Alice. I took my time getting out of bed, thinking of what to say to Alice. I could just tell her what really happened for once. Really, I was only trying to be responsible by making sure Rosalie went to bed safely. I made my way downstairs for breakfast, carefully taking each step at a time, postponing each second till I had to face Alice.

"Would you like some coffee? I think it's supposed to help with hangovers. I'm not sure." I heard Alice ask someone in the kitchen and I paused on a step. Surely it wasn't who I think it was…

"Yeah, thanks. That would be nice. I haven't partied like that since we moved here but I kind of needed that release, you know. I promised myself that this was going to be a new start for me and it hasn't been going so well though."

I ran down the few steps left and into the kitchen to find Rosalie standing in the middle, hair tied up, sweat shirt and sweat pants on, no makeup on.

"Uh, hey," I muttered.

"Hey. I just came over to tell Alice what really happened last night. Jasper told me what they thought happened, and even though I was completely wasted, I remember the important parts. It was just a huge misunderstanding that I had to clear up."

"I'm really sorry Edward, I should have trusted you," Alice apologized. We all stood in the kitchen awkwardly and I felt like I had intruded, so I left back up to my room. I wondered how much Rosalie had actually told Alice. _That she thought I was gay and tried to seduce me_. I hope she kept it vague.

* * *

I showered was still in my towel, picking out clothes for the day when a knock came on my door.

"It's unlocked," I called out and the door slowly crept open as Rosalie stepped through and closed the door.

"Hey I just came to apologize for last night." She eyed my bare chest and towel wrapped around my waist as she entered, but she kept her distance.

"It's fine. Nothing happened," I assured her.

"Right, but I tend to get that way when…I've had too much to drink. I say things I don't mean. I didn't say anything serious last night did I?"

I thought back to when she said that she loved me. I didn't take it serious, but a small fraction of me wanted to believe what she said. I would have just been getting my hopes up if I chose to believe her anyways. "No. I think you called me gay a few times, but that was it."

"Oh good," She laughed. "I mean not that I called you gay, but 'Oh good, I didn't say anything else stupid.'"

I still hadn't put my clothes on. I was standing in my towel with Rosalie only a few feet away from me. I started getting ideas. Ideas like stepping closer to her. Ideas like pulling her waist against mine. Ideas like kissing her.

"Edward!" Rosalie stepped back. I hadn't realized that I was actually playing out my thoughts. "We're in your house! Your family is downstairs! After last night you should be more careful. This is getting too stressful." She went over to my drawer, searched for a t-shirt and sweatpants and threw them at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, while putting my clothes on.

"I'm talking about how I don't know how I can continue this!" She motioned her hands back in forth between us. "One day we're going to get caught, and then what? I can't keep stressing out about this." She sat down on the edge of my bed and I went to join her.

"So you're saying…?" I paused, confused where she was going with this.

"I'm saying we should stop. We can't see each other anymore. At least not like this – behind closed doors. Bye Edward." She sat up and quickly left before I could anything to her.

* * *

Christmas came and went in a blur. Only a few days ago I had planned to spend most of my time sneaking off with Rosalie, given that I'd break up with Bella when she returned. But none of that would be happening anymore. I hadn't seen Rosalie since our 'break up,' or whatever. I had got her a Christmas gift, which I'd never be able to give her anymore.

Maybe this 'break up' from her was good. What we had wasn't real anyways. I was wasting my time, right? But it was fun, and I thought I loved her. Maybe the love I thought I felt was just my dependency on her. I depended on her secret comfort. She made me feel wanted, desired, and belonged. I trusted her, so I trust her decision to stop seeing me.

* * *

The day before New Year's Eve, Bella arrived back in town. I was still on the fence about breaking up with her. I didn't need to break up with her now that Rosalie was out the picture. I should still tell Bella I cheated. If she'd forgive me then I'd stay with her definitely, and if not…well I guess I deserved it.

I went over to her house and Chief Swan answered the door. It was always awkward talking with him, especially now.

"Hello Edward, she's upstairs in her room, unpacking," He said to me, letting me in.

"Thanks," I politely responded and smiled back while heading up to Bella's room. Bella was there, unpacking just as her dad said.

"Hey! I missed you!" She stopped what she was doing to greet me.

"I missed you too," I went in and hugged her. I did miss her. I was lonely, well besides my loving family, there was no one there to hug me, kiss me. I liked the feeling of being needed.

"Come lay with me," Bella suggested as she grabbed my hand and led me to her bed. We lay side by side with my arm around her shoulder so that her head could on it. "So I've been thinking. We've been together for a really long time now…I love you," She paused waiting for me to respond.

"And I love you too." I squeezed her closer to me to show my point.

"I want you."

"And I want you too," I playfully said, squeezing her again.

"Edward" She said as she sat up, looking me in the eyes. "I mean, I really want you." This time she leaned down and kissed me.

I came here to break up with the girl, well at least tell her what I did and then give her the option of keeping me or not, and we're here making out. Bella started to take her shirt off and it then dawned on me what she really meant.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" I asked while resting my hand on hers so that her shirt wouldn't come off.

"I want you Edward. Don't you want me too?" She pleaded with her big brown eyes. I did love her and wanted her too, but not like this. She needed to know the truth about me before she decided to do something like this.

Bella stared at me waiting for a response and all I could do was nod. She proceeded to take off her shirt and I couldn't stop her. I wanted to. Everything was telling me not to do it, but I couldn't stop her, stop myself. She had her shirt off and she was all over me. What was I suppose to do?

* * *

On New Year's Eve, Emmett had hooked us up to go to some party. I had a feeling it was going to be some college frat party, but whatever. I needed to get out and have some fun. We all met at our place before we left, since I was the designated driver of the night. Since that day with Bella, our relationship seemed much better. I had a feeling she knew our relationship was on the rocks, but I never told her. I never told her what I had done and now I didn't have the heart to tell her. Rosalie showed up with Emmett and she didn't even say hi to me. When she meant we couldn't see other, I didn't know it meant going back to square one where we didn't talk and pretended to hate each other. It was a bit hurtful.

On our way there, we all caught up on what each of us got for Christmas. Rosalie still hadn't said a word to me. Whenever she talked it was always to someone else and never directly to me. I had a feeling something was up. This wasn't just about the 'break up' either.

When arrived at the party, it was just what I expected – a college party. Count on Emmett to find us one. I spent most of the night with Bella. We danced, talked, made out, and I even got her to have a beer. We were having a good night, but every time I caught of glimpse of any girl with long blonde hair I tensed up. I did see Rosalie a few times, and when I did I could tell something was up. I had to speak with her. When Bella went off to dance with Alice, I took the opportunity to find Rosalie.

"Hey," I said as I tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around and realized it was me she rolled her eyes and turned back. I tapped her once more.

"What do you want?" She said dryly.

"I wanted to talk to you. You're avoiding me," I stated.

"Yeah so? When you fuck around with other girls, that's what happens." She rolled her eye again and turned away. Was she talking about Bella? How did she even find out about that?

"How did you find out?"

"Bella told me obviously. She didn't tell Alice though, because she'd thought it'd be weird since she's your sister, so she told me everything. She even asked me on tips! That's so fucked up."

"You know Bella's my _girlfriend_ if you haven't noticed."

"When I meant I didn't want to 'see' you, that didn't mean go off and screw your frickin _girlfriend_." Rosalie said with resentment.

"Are you realizing what you're saying?"

"Are you realizing what you're doing? She shot back at me. "I thought what we had was special," she started to whisper as she looked around making sure no one could hear. "Sure it was wrong, but it was what we had. It made sense. I didn't know you'd go screw her!" She looked really hurt. "You were suppose to screw me…I bet she doesn't even know."

"Is that what this is about. You're jealous?"

"No I'm not. I just never expected you to go fuck her after what we had. I trusted you."

"Rose, what was I suppose to do?" I tried to innocently say, but it only seemed to anger her more.

"Don't ever call me Rose again," She spat at e and stormed off into the crowd of partiers. I didn't go after her. There was no point. If I ever thought she hated me before, I was wrong because I could definitely feel the hate coming from her now.

Of course I did a terrible thing by being involved with Rosalie, but having sex with Bella while she still didn't know about the things that happened between Rosalie and I, was just very wrong. And then I still had feelings for Rosalie. I loved her, I sure of that, but for awhile I had masked those feelings by being with Bella. It was a great solution till I realized how I was just hurting everyone.

The rest of the night at the party, Rosalie retreated to avoiding me and this time I didn't bother. I was dick, and deserved it. I felt a thousand times guilty whenever I was around Bella. I started keeping my space from her, but I don't think she realized anything was wrong. She was a bit tipsy.

I about had it with the party. After we all rang in the New Year, I wanted to leave, so I started looking for everyone. When I found Alice and Jasper I asked where Rosalie and Emmett where and they had no idea. I tried texting him, but got no response so I set off looking for them. I just had a feeling I'd regret doing this.

No one ever thinks to lock their doors at a party, unless they purposely want to get caught. When I opened the third door in the hallway, it didn't surprise me to find yet another couple being inappropriate. I took a double take this time because those moans sounded vaguely familiar.

"Emmett? Rosalie?" I asked, only to see Emmett peek his head up.

"Uh, hey," he said, as Rosalie turned around to look at me.

"We're leaving," I said and quickly left. I couldn't believe she'd go and do something so spiteful. Sure I _did_ Bella, but that was different. I wasn't using it as revenge. This was just evil. It really hurt me, and I don't think I could ever forgive her for it.


End file.
